


House of Padalecki

by Cailet



Series: House of Padalecki [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Object Insertion, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailet/pseuds/Cailet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing ever went smoothly on a family trip, something always went wrong.</p><p>Written for this prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/58159.html?thread=15837487#t15837487</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had known it was too good to be true.

His parents had looked at all of their options for this year’s family vacation. Two weeks of skiing in the mountains, spending a week at Disney World, or visiting another planet. His sister, Mackenzie, and brother, Josh, had wanted to go skiing. Again. His mom thought it would be fun to go and hang out with Mickey for a week. His dad and he wanted to go explore a different planet. Teleporting to another planet was finally in the family budget. His family going on vacation to another planet should have been a good thing, an adventure he could brag about to all of his friends.

He had always wanted to travel away from Earth to see the stars. The Singer Teleport Company had made it seem so easy and affordable to travel to the different planets, all in the blink of an eye. According to the DVD they watched all they were supposed to do was to show up at the time of their ‘trip’, step onto the platform, and be magically transported to a new and alien planet. It had all sounded so simple.

They had all received their shots and temporary translation implants the week before they left. The implants were supposed to dissolve some time after they got back. His parents had opted for just the audio translators for the kids because they’d only be there for a week, no need for anything fancy. He couldn’t wait!

He had heard of people getting sick from the teleport, and hoped he wouldn’t be one of those people, after all the bragging that he had done to his siblings about not puking on arrival. When Scotty (no really, that’s what the guy’s name tag had said!) had finished ‘beaming them up’ to planet Jadoon he was proud that he had stepped off the platform without a hint of being sick, while Josh looked quite green. 

They managed to catch one of the floating vehicles from the transport offices to their resort without any problems either. That should have been his second clue. Nothing ever went smoothly on a family trip; something always went wrong, usually pretty early in their trip. Somebody would be sick, tickets would be left at home, they’d have to turn around, you name it, and it would happen. Their driver quickly and efficiently stowed their luggage in the trunk of the vehicle and got them to the resort in record time. It seemed that in less than an hour after he had left his house, Jensen was standing in a room he was going to share with his brother half way across the galaxy.

"Hey mom?” Jensen asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes he knew would get her to do almost anything. “Can we go check out the pool before we go on the tour this afternoon?” Jen was a swimmer and had a big meet coming up when he got back home and didn’t want to lose his edge by not doing a little practice daily.

“I don’t see why not. We’ve got a couple hours until the tour leaves. I think we can spare about an hour there if you and your siblings get changed quickly.”

Jen was excited when he saw the pools, plural; there was one that Mac and Josh could play in while he swam laps in the lap pool. Jen was glad to not have to worry about his brother trying to do a cannonball onto his head while he was in the middle of doing the breaststroke. Josh swore it was an accident, but Jen knew better. He had seen Josh‘s smirk behind mom’s back. He pushed himself hard while doing his laps, he had always trained hard, and was overly exhausted. That’s the only reason he could think of for why didn’t pay attention to what the tour guide had said, or get his mom to read the really big sign that had told him not to touch it. 

They had been on the tour for over an hour, and were at the mid way stop at some place called the ‘Royal Padalecki Family Museum.” His mom had dragged him off on the walking tour of the place. She always could get him to do these kinds of things with her. The tour was interactive and kinda cool, even though he’d never admit it to his mom. The guide had said something at the beginning of the tour about there being a few things that they could look at, but not touch, due to the royal family’s requests and local laws against touching certain materials by non-family hands. He then encouraged them to feel some of the different fabrics of a collection of baby blankets to get them to guess which one was made out of bamboo and which was made of their version of wool, to feel the texture of different objects, etc.    
  
“And on the right you’ll see the Holy Chalice of the Padalecki family. It has been said that every member of the royal family has had their first drink out of this chalice, and that it bestows each member of the family with a gift. The Queen’s gift, it was said, was one of ...”

It was at that point that Jensen’s mind had wandered. He was looking at the other things in the room, pictures of people swimming in a lake, something that looked like a spinning wheel, and a vase of what looked like blue flowers. He wandered over to the flowers, tried to read the little card next to it for the name of the flower, and leaned in to sniff it. He was so absorbed in the flowers that he never noticed the tour group moving on. Or the guards standing by the doors. Sitting on the table next to the flowers were several plates with different types of what appeared to be food on them. He recognized a couple of things from the snack basket from their hotel room.  

Jensen didn’t think about it, grabbed what looked like a star shaped piece of fruit off of one of the plates, and ate it. It had been awhile since he had eaten breakfast, and lunch was being served at the end of the tour ... in another couple of hours. He saw the little plates of snacks and thought it was kinda nice that they had provided munchies along the way for the tourists. He picked one up and munched on it  remembering the fruits its sweet taste. He picked another one up and started to munch on it.

"STOP!” a guard yelled at him as he went to grab a third star fruit. Jen froze, looking around to see who the guy was yelling at. That’s when he noticed that his mom and everyone was gone. “You have corrupted the Padalecki House altar! You will come with me immediately.”

“MOM!” Jen yelled, trying to slip around the guard to get to his mom. He knew she had to be close by, she couldn’t have gone far. The guard reached out and grabbed his arm, and with that Jensen found himself being hauled off, and his mother trying to follow him.

At first Jen thought they were going to take him to an office somewhere in the museum to yell at him, or maybe fine him. Instead he found himself in the back of a car, in handcuffs like he had committed a major crime. The guards wouldn’t talk to him, to answer any of the questions he asked. If he was going to be arrested for eating a piece of fruit, shouldn’t he at least be read his rights? He did have rights, didn’t he?

He assumed he was being taken to some kind of police station. At least that’s what they did on all the TV shows his mom liked to watch. Instead he found himself being hauled out of the car in front of some kind of courthouse. His hands were bound behind him; the ever-present guards took him through a door and he was taken to wait in a small room. He sat cuffed to the only chair in the room and tried to think about what was happening.

The wait to find out what was going to happen to him seemed to drag on forever. Eventually the guards came back to get him and then he was standing in what he assumed was Jadoon’s version of a courtroom with his hands bound behind him, and a guard on each side of him. He looked around, hoping to find his parents. What he saw kind of shocked him. Nothing looked like he thought it should. It looked nothing like any of the courtrooms he had seen on TV. The only place to sit was a long padded bench along the far wall. There didn’t seem to be a place for observers. The only people Jen saw were the men sitting on the bench that Jen assumed was the jury, a man standing off to the side of him, and himself and his two guards. His parents were nowhere to be found.

very time he tried to open his mouth to say something in his defense, or ask for his, one of the guards would prod him and tell him to be quiet. The guy that had been standing off to the side moved to  the center of the room and began telling the people sitting along the wall that Jensen had defiantly defiled the Padalecki House altar, angering their gods by eating the star fruit being offered for the safe passage of Prince Jared and peaceful negotiations with the Morgan family. He went on to explain how Guide Williams had already told the court all about the tour and how he had very clearly explained that no one was to touch anything on the altar.

There was a quiet murmur among the members of the court as they listened to what the guy was telling them. Finally one member of the court stood, looked at Jensen, and asked, “Can you understand what I’m saying?” when Jen nodded the man continued, “Could you understand what Guide Williams was saying on the tour?” Again Jen nodded. He started to explain how he hadn’t heard him tell the group about not touching anything on the altar when the guard poked him again.

"Can you read the writing on the wall above me?”

"No.” He replied. “It looks like it says something important. I’m sorry; I didn’t know not to touch the fruit. I was just sooo hungry and...” One of the guards poked him again, muttering about only answering the direct question and not babbling.

The man continued on, “Members of the court I move to have this boy punished to the fullest extent the law provides. Even though this boy couldn’t read the signs he could understand what he was being told by Guide Williams. He chose to ignore what he had been told and desecrated the holy altar. Therefore I suggest that the boy be cast into the Pit of Despair until he perishes.” He sat down again.

At this point Jensen started to cry and tried once again to explain himself, asking for his parents to be there. He knew they would help straighten this out.

A tall man shielded in a cloak stood at the other end of the group of men. “I believe this to be too extreme. You all know that the room with the altar should be off limits when there is an offering for the Gods. I believe that casting this boy into the Pit of Despair to be too harsh. If we pass this judgment and word get’s back to the boy’s planet, then it will cause us all more grief in the end.” The man glanced around the room at the other members of the court, “I move that the boy be set free, pay a fine, forbid him and his family from ever c coming back, let the galaxy know we showed mercy to a young boy from another planet.” More mumbling followed the cloaked man’s statement, punctuated by shouts here and there.

Jensen had a hard time trying to follow his trial and continually asked for his parents to come and get him. Apparently they had heard from several people that had been on the tour while he was sitting in the little room, and all of them, including his mom, had said the same thing. Guide Williams had told them that the altar was a holy place, and that no one was to touch anything on, or near it. The group of men that had been sitting along the bench stood up and formed a group, all talking over one another trying to come to some kind of conclusion. Eventually the court came to an agreement.

"We the Jadoon court, have come to a decision. You,” the main judge looked down, “Jensen Ackles have been found guilty of the desecration of the Padalecki House Altar, a crime punishable by death. We have decided to be lenient and hereby sentenced you to life as a slave. You will be taken to the local slave center for holding until it is decided you will be sold.” With that statement all of the members of the court shouted out their agreement, stood, and left the room to Jensen’s utter dismay.

Jensen was dragged out of the courtroom by his two guards into a waiting car, and taken to the slave center.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When he arrived at the slave center, he was taken in front of a desk to be processed. The clerk he was taken to gave him a funny look - like she expected him to do something, but he didn’t know what.

 “Kneel. I shouldn’t have to tell you. Slaves kneel before their betters.” the clerk growled at him. When he didn’t immediately drop to his knees the guards ‘helped’ him. “Oh Misha help us, the boy doesn’t know how to be a proper slave,” sighed the clerk. She took a good long look at Jensen, noticing his clothing and lack of a collar, “Before I can process him any further you need to take him to get his restraints.” She turned away from them and started to mumble “…stupid guards can’t get them here in the correct order, restraints and measurements first, then processing. Note to self, send note to Lord Jared about revamping the...,” was all that Jensen heard before he was drug back down the hallway he had just come from.

 The guards drug him to a room that he hadn’t noticed before. He was ordered to remove his clothing, When he refused one of the guards smacked him across the face. “You’ll get more than that slave unless you do what you’re told.” Tears started to fall down Jen’s face as he quickly started to strip, pulling off his shoes first. He hesitated when it came to his last article of clothing, his boxers. He quickly pulled them off, adding them to the pile, as he noticed the guard starting to raise his hand again. He was made to stand spread eagled in the center of the room while plastic manacles were affixed around his neck, wrists, and ankles. Every time he would try to cover himself, or open his mouth, he would get a smack to the back of his head.

 Once he was wearing the collar around his neck an attendant quickly added a leash to it attached it to an eyebolt into the floor.  A second attendant quickly came up and started using a tape measure to get his measurements and determine the size of clothes that he would wear. After they finished measuring him Jensen was handed what looked like a scrap of cloth to cover himself with.

“What do I …” he started to ask before his leash was yanked, almost knocking him off his feet,  followed with a slap to the back of his head.

“Slaves do not talk unless asked a question, or are given permission. You, slave, have not been given permission to speak. If you continue to try to speak I will have no choice but to gag you,” snarled out one of the guards.

Jensen decided to stay quiet after that. He must have looked pretty pathetic because one of the attendants in the room took pity on him and showed him how to wear the scrap of fabric. She wrapped it around his hips, and adjusted it enough to cover the front of him. Barely. He tried to cover his ass with his hands, but the guard hit him again. “Hands are to remain by your sides at all times.”

The guard then took him back to the desk area where he had been originally taken. In fact he was taken back to the same clerk who had chastised him, and sent him off for the restraints. The guard attached the leash to a spot on the clerk’s desk, and then stepped back.

“Kneel slave; I shouldn’t have to tell you again.”

Jensen dutifully dropped to his knees.

“Slave what is your name?"

“Jensen Ackles. Can I ...” was all he got out before being smacked upside the head again. Tears started to form in his eyes.

“I shouldn’t have to repeat myself slave, do not speak unless you are asked a direct question. Nod your head if you understand me.” Jensen dutifully nodded his head.

“Where are you from,” the clerk inquired.

“Dallas, Texas”

“Planet?”

“Earth”

"That explains a lot,” snorted the clerk. “What is your age?”

 “14”

  “Do you posses any skills that would benefit your future owner? What has your past owner trained you to do?” the clerk asked in a bored voice.

 “I haven’t been owned by anyone, I live with my parents. What do you mean by skills?” Jensen asked, wincing slightly, expecting to be hit again. When the blow didn’t come he relaxed just a bit.

 “Figures. No marketable skills. Take slave Ackles to the ID room, then the testing center to see what he’s good for, and then get him to the training center.” The clerk then handed the guard what looked like a glass rod.

 Jensen’s leash was unclipped by the ever-present guard, and he was led away to a room that looked no bigger than a closet. The guard had him kneel again, and hold his head down so that his collar was easily accessible to the strange laser looking thing mounted in the ceiling.

 “Don’t move from this position until I come for you. If you move you will cause yourself damage, and you will be punished for it. Do you understand me slave Ackles?”

Jensen quickly answered yes, and the guard put the glass rod thing into a slot in the wall. The laser thing came down from the ceiling and quickly inscribed something onto the collar itself, then retreated back to the ceiling.

After that he was led to another room, only much bigger and more people in it. Some of the people were dressed like Jensen, others with collars had more clothes on, and a few had no clothes on. He wished he was one of the ones with more clothes…

He was led to another desk and made to kneel again. His leash was once again attached to a desk, but this time the guard walked away. The man sitting behind the desk took out some kind of scanner out of one of the drawers. “Bend your head forward.” He demanded. Jensen quickly complied. The man scanned the back of his collar, and told him to straighten up. “Are you slave Ackles, age 14 from Earth?”

“Yes,” Jensen quietly answered.

Then he was peppered with many questions, asked one after another. He was barely given any time to think. After he finished answering the questions he was forced to bend his neck again and have it scanned. He was then taken to other stations where his identity was confirmed again and was asked to perform some tasks or different types of exercises. This seemed to continue on for a long time. Jensen had lost track of time since he had been taken before the court. His stomach was growling angrily at him, but he dared not ask for anything. He was also becoming very tired.

Finally he was taken to another section of the room and made to lie down on a table on his stomach. His arms and legs were strapped to the table, and a pair of attendants started to assemble various equipment where he couldn’t see it.

“You are slave Ackles, correct?” the man asked after scanning his collar. The man didn’t wait for Jensen’s reply before picking up a different scanner. He ran it down Jensen’s body. “Slave Ackles appears to be in good health, no diseases, or other damages.”

After being poked, prodded in places he didn’t want to talk about, and declared fit Jensen was taken off of the table and led over to a wall with a line of hooks. He was made to kneel and his leash was attached to one of the hooks. A girl was leashed to the spot next to his.

“Can you tell me what’s going on? My name’s Jensen, what’s yours?”

“Ssshhh!!” she hissed at him. “Don’t speak unless you want to be punished,” was the only reply he got out of the girl. She refused to even be tempted by him. A guard noticed Jensen trying to talk the girl and smacked him upside of his head. “Slaves do not speak unless spoken to. You have been warned,” the guard snarled. “If you speak again you will be punished.”

Jensen’s leash was taken from the hook on the wall and he was led to another, smaller room. The room reminded him of something that he had seen in a movie, it appeared to look like a barracks. There were several cots lining one wall, several of which were occupied by people tethered to them. The attendant holding his leash led him to table. “Kneel,” she said, and attached his leash to the floor near the table. A cup and something that  looked like kibble were set before him. “You have two minutes to finish your meal. Do not speak to anyone, or you will be punished.”

Jensen quickly gobbled down the meager meal and drank the water, finishing just as the attendant returned. She then led him to a corner of the room and attached his leash to one of the cots. He closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep.

It wasn’t long before he was being woken up with a jerk to his collar. After being permitted use of the facilities he was taken to another room and tethered to another desk. He automatically knelt, lowering his head, waiting to see what would happen next.

“You are slave Ackles, correct?” a harsh voice asked.

“Yes,” Jensen answered.

“Your response to anyone other than your owner should be followed with either ‘sir’ or ‘ma’am’.” Sighed the woman before him, “Let’s try that again. You are slave Ackles, correct?”

“Yes ma’am” Jensen dutifully replied.

“You are a new slave, never been owned. Is this correct?”

“Yes ma’am”

“Slave Ackles, you are going up for auction in one week. You will learn to be a proper slave by then. If you cannot learn to be a proper slave you will be punished harshly.”

The week dragged on. He never knew what time of day it was. There seemed to be no set schedule. It all seemed random as to when they would let him sleep or eat. The cot he slept on was uncomfortable, and trying to sleep chained to it with the lights on was hard to do.

He was taken back to the room with stations and spent hour after hour doing what he thought it was random tasks. He spent one morning learning how to set a table, failing at reading a recipe to prepare some meal, he tried to make something out of the stuff he was given but it was a disaster, and scrubbed the kitchen where they had working. He was made to kneel for hours on end with other slaves between tasks, being poked and prodded whenever he would fidget.

The first day he kept trying to cover his more personal bits, this resulted in his bare scrap of fabric being taken from him, and his wrists clipped to his collar. His punishment also included being spanked and having his red ass paraded around the center. When they finally released his wrists he made sure to keep them by his side from that point on.

He ended up being gagged and spanked again on what he thought was his third day in the center because he kept trying to talk to people. They finally let him out of the gag when they put him to bed. He didn’t try to talk to anyone after that, he didn’t want to be gagged again.

At the end of the week he was cleaned up, given his scrap of clothing back, and taken to the auction hall with many of the other slaves he had seen. He was made to kneel in a line with the other slaves. They were taken one by one out onto a stage.

Finally he was taken onto the stage and made to kneel in the center of it.

“Slave Ackles, from planet Earth, is being offered for the first time. He has very rudimentary skills; please see the listing on the screens in front of you for specific details. He has been given very basic slave training; more specific training can be obtained after purchase. Shall we start the bidding on Slave Ackles at 1,000 Drunes?”

Jensen started to tune out what was being said at that point. He glanced up and saw his parents sitting in the audience, “Mom! Dad!” he cried out, and tried to stand to go to them, but was immediately silenced by the guard who held him down by his shoulders. Jensen started fighting the guard, repeatedly calling out to his parents, and wanting desperately to go to his parents. The guard injected him with a mild sedative and placed a gag in his mouth while the bidding kept on going.

From what Jensen could see through his tears, his parents were bidding on him, but so were several other people. The one that scared him the most was a cruel looking man, tall and rather gaunt. He looked like he wanted to eat Jensen alive.

When the bidding reached 5,000 Drunes his parents had to drop out of the bidding. At 7,500 Drune there were only two people bidding on him, and scary guy was one of them. At 8,000 Drunes the not so scary guy dropped out of the bidding. Jensen started to shake, he was going to end up with scary guy, he knew he was going to be in pain, lots and lots of pain. Images flashed through his mind of how slaves were treated back on earth. He knew when scary guy won he would probably be treated like they had been. If not worse.

When it looked like the scary guy was going to win a tall dark haired man stepped out of the shadows. “10,000 Drunes,” was all the man said before the room erupted into gasps and whispers. Scary guy backed off, nodding to the man. Jen wondered who the man was that saved him from what he knew would be a life of pain.

"Lord Padalecki, Slave Ackles is yours for 10,000 Drunes.”

Jensen was led away to another small room after the sale. There was a desk and chairs along one wall and a chain hanging from the center of the room. His wrists were attached to the chain, and the gag was left in. Tears silently fell from his eyes, his body shook as he sobbed as it truly sunk in.

He had been sold.

For 10,000 Drunes. Whatever the hell a Drune was.

To a stranger, an important stranger.

He wasn’t ever going home with his parents. Or swimming in the big meet next week. He wouldn’t be going to college.

His parents couldn’t make it all better, no matter how much he wished it. He wasn’t going to wake up from this nightmare and be in his own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened. A man in the slave center uniform ushered in Lord Padalecki. “Your highness, please sit down. My name is Jack and I’ll be assisting you this afternoon. We have just a few things to take care of before you can take your slave with you. Just to make sure, this is the slave you purchased,” Jack glanced down at his paperwork, then up to Lord Padalecki, catching his nod. “Fantastic. First I’m assuming that you would like a different set of restraints put on slave Ackles.” The man took a selection of collar samples out of a desk drawer to show him. “You can try these on him if you like. To see which one you prefer.”

Lord Jared Padalecki had chosen not to sit down instead he had walked over to Jensen and looked him over. “Give me the silver one I think.” He told Jack. When Jack had handed over the silver collar Jared opened it and placed it loosely over the white one that Jensen currently had on. “Yes, this one will do nicely.” He removed it, and handed it back to Jack.

“Great,” Jack made a note on his paperwork. “Now did you want the removable set, or the permanent set?”

“Removable. I also want a set of the golden.”

“Ok,” Jack made another note. “Next, where would you like the tracking chip placed? As Slave Ackles is a new slave he has not had his inserted yet. The most common places are the back of the hand or a hip. I highly suggest the back of the neck, harder to remove.”

“His neck will be fine.” Jared said as he wiped a tear from Jensen’s face.

More scratching on the papers. “Now your highness, do you know which brands you will be placing on him and where you want it? There are two required slave type, and current owner.” At that statement Jensen started to shudder violently, moan what sounded like ‘no’ over and over again, and even more tears fell down his cheeks.

“I know I want the body slave brand, and my personal crest. But I haven’t decided where I want them,” as he trailed a hand across Jensen’s chest. “Do I need to have it decided today? Is it required to have it done before he leaves?”

“Well ….. “ Jack answered, “It is law that the type of slave brand must be placed before he leaves the center. But as to your crest, your highness, that can wait although I would suggest you get them done at the same time.”

“Very well, the body slave tattoo will go right here.” Jared placed his hand on the upper left side of Jensen’s chest.

Jack quickly got up, and drew a large circle where Jared had indicated.

“I haven’t decided where my crest will go. It would look so good in many places…”

“My Lord, may I suggest a temporary one? One that can easily be removed so that you may see if you like the placement?”

“Very well. A temporary crest right here.” He placed his hand on the back of Jensen’s left shoulder.

“One last thing and we will be finished with the paperwork. Slave,” Jack glanced back down at the paperwork, “Ackles has only had the very basic of training, less than a week really. It doesn’t appear to have been as thorough as we usually conduct. If you would like, My Lord, we can continue with basic slave training and add in body slave training?”

“No,” Jared smirked, “there will be no need for more training here. I wish to finish his training myself.”

"Ah one last thing thing Your Highness. I just rememberd that Earth males do not lubricate themselves for pleasure naturally.  Would you like to have a modification made so that his body will provide lubrication for you?"

"Hmmm, yes I believe that would be very beneficial. When can this be arranged for?"

"A week from next Friday would be the earliest," Jack replied after consulting a schedule.

"Very well Schedule it." Jared responded as he ran his fingers through Jensen's hair.

“Wonderful My Lord. If you will just follow me I will provide you with the suggested care instructions and  
show you where you may purchase additional optional training supplies for Slave Ackles.” Jack said as he led Jared out of the room.

Jensen was left alone, hanging from the ceiling from his wrists. ‘Oh my god, this is real. This is really happening. I’ve got to get out of here’ he thought.

A pair of guards walked in. “I don’t know why they needed two of us. They drugged this one on the auction block. It should still be pretty well out of it,” the first guard grumbled as the second was releasing Jensen’s wrists.

“I know but this slave belongs to Lord Padalecki. They don’t want anything to happen to it.” He clipped the leash to Jensen’s collar and led him from the room. They walked/drug Jensen halfway down the corridor to another room.

“Kneel.” The first guard shoved Jensen down by a hand on his shoulder. “This one shouldn’t give you any trouble; they sedated it on the auction block.”

“Wonderful, I hope it doesn’t get all woozy and pass out while being processed. Had that happen last week. I won’t need you two for the next 15 minutes while I get the restraints on.” The attendant scanned Jensen’s collar, and then began cutting the restrains off him as the two guards left the room. “Slave Ackles is to get restraint sets 27 and 36, removable. Tracking chip is to be placed…”

Just then Jensen keeled over, closing his eyes. “Ah Misha preserve us,” she cried as she rushed over to check on him. “Breathing, ok, good. “ She ran over to the door and opened it. “Damn it!”

Jensen heard her leave the room, and risked a glance at the door. It was slightly ajar. ‘I can’t believe she fell for that.’ Jensen rolled over and pushed himself up to his feet, and made his way over to the door. He opened it just a crack and peeked out. No one was in sight. ‘This is too good to be true,’ he thought. ‘I just need to find some clothes. And a way out of here.’

Jensen crept out of the room and into the hallway. He started trying every door he came to, but they were all locked. The last door he tried wasn’t shut all the way, he pushed on it. Inside was what looked like a locker room. ‘Clothes!’ He scavenged a pair of pants and a shirt, and walked out with more confidence than he had going in.

He managed to go down a couple more hallways looking for a way out when an alarm sounded. ‘Shit! Shit! Shit!’ He picked up his pace and started trying every door.

“Now Your Highness, there are things you must remember about your new slave. His medical testing indicates that he is still a virgin. He will need to be handled a bit … delicately at first.” Jack was quick to point out. “Here is the information we have on Earth slaves, granted it isn’t much as we don’t have many, and slave Ackles files specifically for your reference,” as he handed Jared a leaflet. “If you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I understand, and thank you.”

“They should be finishing up with his recollaring and …” Jack trailed off as a sandy haired woman came running down the hall after them.

“Your Highness, Jack come quick there’s been a problem with Slave Ackles; I have the medical team on their way...”

Jared became furious. “What kind of problem? Has he been harmed?”

The woman paled, “I… I was getting ready to put the new collar on it when he fainted. I couldn’t get a response from it. This way My Lord….”

Sirens started to wail, “Code Orange, I repeat Code Orange.”

“Code orange?” Jared inquired.

“A code orange is when a slave has somehow managed to get loose. Amber who did you leave Slave Ackles with?” Jack asked, dreading the answer. Amber just shook her head.

“You left him alone? If he comes to any harm…” Jared growled.

Jack picked up the nearest phone, “Slave Ackles is not to be harmed, do you hear me? … Good, make sure that everyone gets the message. There can’t be any more mistakes with His Highness’s slave!”

A half-hour later they found Jensen, he had managed, somehow, to make out of the building, and was caught trying to leave the grounds. Jack had spent the half hour reassuring Jared that Jensen would be ok, no one would harm him, and that he would personally investigate what led to Jensen’s escape.

Jensen was in bad shape when he was brought before Jared. He had several scrapes on his hands and feet from where he had fallen, and a hand shaped red mark on his right cheek. His arms had been bound behind him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I want my mom and dad… I want to go home…” he repeatedly wailed through his tears as he knelt with his head bowed before Jared.

“Why is there a hand print on his cheek?” Jared demanded angrily of the guards that had brought Jensen back to him. “Who dared to touch what is mine?”

“My … My Lord, we had no choice, it kept fighting with us…” The guard gulped at the look on Jared’s face.

“You mean to tell me that you let my slave get the better of you? You couldn’t pick him up and carry him to me without slapping him?” Jared growled at the guards. “Bring a healer, see to his wounds immediately!” Jared fumed.

“Calm down little one,” Jared gently stroked Jensen’s hair. “Settle down. We need to get you straightened out before we can go home.” He turned to Jack, “I’ve decided where I want my crest. A small one right here,” he touched Jensen’s left cheek.

“Yes Your Highness. It will be done immediately.” Jack picked up the nearest phone, “Get the healer in here stat.”

The healer was in the room with Jensen in a matter of minutes. “My Lord, you have several options for treatment. I can clean the various wounds, and bandage the worst of them, and he can heal them at the normal rate. Option number two, I can clean and bandage the wounds, and give him something to heal faster.”

“Clean him up and heal him fast please.”

“Of course My Lord.” The healer had already begun cleaning and tending Jensen’s wounds. “If I might suggest, My Lord, this has been a very trying experience for young slave Ackles, I think it would be best if I gave him another sedative to help with receiving his tattoos and being collared. Nothing too strong, just something to knock him out for the next half hour or so.”

“I think it will make things easier as well.”

Within moments Jensen was knocked out, his wounds were tended to, and the healer had given him another shot, knocking him out. Jared’s personal guards escorted the gurney holding Jensen back to the room he had feigned passing out. Jack himself put Jensen’s restraints on. He was then taken to another room where he was given his tracking device and tattoos. Jared never once left his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen slowly came to in the car. He was laid out in the back seat, with his head in Jared’s lap. Jared had been carding his fingers through Jensen’s hair. It felt rather nice, reminding him of his mom, and how she would do the same thing when he was sick. Until he opened his eyes, and saw Jared staring down at him.

“Hello little one.”

“Hello … Sir”

“Now, now little one, that’s not the proper way to address your master. Surely they managed to teach you that much, hmmm?” raising an eyebrow at Jensen, “try again. Hello little one.”          

“Hello master.” Jensen looked away, tears in his eyes.

“That’s better. Look at me. What’s your name?” Jared asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Jensen Ackles, Master.”

“Jensen… Jen. I like it. Soon we will be at my home, first we have a stop to make. I was going to allow you to speak to your family, but after that little stunt you pulled, I’m not sure that you should be permitted to.”

“I’m sorry Master. I was scared, I still am. I just want to go home.” Tears started to fall down Jensen’s cheeks. “Please Master, may I speak to them?”

“We shall see little one, I may change my mind.” He maneuvered Jensen onto his knees on the floor between his knees. “When we travel this is where you belong, on your knees, right here. Understand Jensen?”

“Yes Master” Jensen replied softly, looking down. He noticed he had clothes on, and not the ones he had stolen. He was wearing some loose fitting pants and a tank top. He also noticed the tattoo above his heart. In the background were several red roses, on top was a black ornate letter B all of it in a circle made of swirls. Jared pulled Jensen’s head onto his knee and started to finger his hair again.

“My Jensen, my beautiful boy.” He rubbed the brand on Jensen’s cheek, “Do you understand what it means to be a body slave?”

Jensen flinched a bit at the pain in his cheek and wondered what the brand looked like. “No Master” Jensen replied softly, a blush creeping over his cheeks; he had an idea what it meant, but hoped he was wrong.

“It means, little one, that you are to be mine, and only mine. I will use your body however I wish to.” Jen could only imagine how his master wanted to _use_ his body.

When they arrived at Singer Transport office Jared clipped a leash to Jensen’s collar. “You, my beautiful boy, are to walk two steps behind me. When I stop you are to step up to my right side, and kneel beside me. Understand little one?”

Jensen nodded, “Yes Master, two steps behind you, when you stop kneel beside you on the right.”

“Good boy. You will only speak when I give you permission, and you are to only look at me, or the floor. Misbehave and you will be punished further.” Jared noticed Jensen’s confused look, “After all you must be punished for running from me. Understand?”

“Yes Master.” Jensen whispered as he nodded. His mind filled with images from movies he’d seen where slaves were punished. Whips hitting backs, leaving trails of blood behind, were prominent in his thoughts. He was sure that the punishment he was going to get for trying to run away was going to be bad. Very bad.

“Good boy,” Jared stepped out of the vehicle, and pulled Jensen out behind him. Jensen kept his eyes trained to a spot between Jared’s shoulder blades, occasionally glancing at the ground. He didn’t think he could afford to get into any more trouble today. Jared led Jensen into the offices of the Singer Transport Company.

‘I can be good. I can do this. I can be good’ kept going through Jensen’s mind. He hoped he could be ‘good’ enough that Jared would let him talk to his parents. Maybe if he was really, really good he wouldn’t be whipped bloody.

Jared stopped in front of an office door; Jensen quietly kneeled next to him and stared at the ground. He didn’t dare look around to see if he could find his family anywhere. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to find his parents. They could make it all better. They would tell him it was all a misunderstanding and that they had already fixed it. It’s what parent’s do after all.

“My lord,” the man bowed, “welcome to the Singer Transport Company. My name is Jim, how may I serve you today?”

“I need to use one of your viewing rooms, and the Ackles family.”

“At once My Lord. Right this way.” Everyone kept referring to his master as ‘My Lord’. Jen wondered if it was an honorific title, or if he was an actual member of the royal family. He wondered which one would be worse.

They were led to a room that overlooked the transport platforms. Jared chose to sit in one of the chairs by a large window. Jensen hesitated for only a moment before kneeling at Jared’s right side, without being told. If he anticipated what his master wanted, maybe he’d be able to talk to his parents. Maybe he could lessen his punishment. It was a nice dream.

“Good boy Jensen,” Jared moved Jensen between his legs and pulled Jensen’s head onto his knee and started running his fingers through Jensen’s hair again. To Jim he said, “Bring the Ackles’ here.”

“Of course My Lord,” he bowed and left the room to fetch them.

Jensen hoped he could get through this without getting into too much trouble. It was going to be hard, he knew it. He just wanted his parents to make it all better, to wake him up from the nightmare that his life had become. He was still getting the hang of being owned by someone. He knew things could be a lot worse. He could be owned by Scary Guy. Jen shuddered at the sudden memory of how Scary Guy looked at him. Images kept running through is head of everything he had ever learned about slavery in school and wondered how his situation was similar to the time before the Civil Rights Movement. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the door open, or his parents enter the room.

“Jensen!” his mother shouted and ran towards him. Tears started to run down Jensen’s cheeks as he started to sob quietly. It took everything he had not to get up and run to them, or to talk to them. He looked up at Jared. “Jensen, sweetheart, are you ok?” his mom asked, continuing to move towards Jensen. “Say something Jen.”

Jensen clamped his lips tightly, and kept his eyes on Jared, fighting the urge to turn and run to his parents. ‘Good. Gotta be a good boy. Can’t afford to get into more trouble.’ One of Jared’s ever-present guards stepped in front of his parents, blocking them from touching Jensen. “You may not touch that which belongs to the Prince without his permission,” the guard stated coldly. “Please step back.” Well that answered his question about his master’s title.

His mom tried to move around the guard but was repeatedly blocked. “He’s my son! I have every right to see him!” His mom wailed.

“He _was_ your son,” Jared said softly, “Now he belongs to me.” Jared’s one hand tightened on the leash, the other hand stilled on Jen’s head.

“Please, Your Highness, can we please see our son? Jensen, say something, please ….” Alan Ackles plead. Jen could hear the tears in his dad’s voice.

Jensen just looked at Jared with his tear filled green eyes, “Please Master, may I speak with them?” he begged softly, hoping against hope that his master would let him. Running earlier had seemed like a good idea, but now with his parents being this close to him and not being able to talk to them - not so much.

Jared looked deep into Jensen’s eyes and nodded his head, “You may.”

Jensen turned to his parents, “Mom, Dad …,” he cried, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault …” he tried to apologize through his tears. He wanted to run to them, to be surrounded and protected by their love, but the leash attached to his collar reminded him he wouldn’t get far without permission. If he tried he would probably be punished even worse than what he figured was coming.

“Ssshhh Jen,” his mom said, “It’s been a huge misunderstanding. It’s not your fault.” Her eyes kept darting to his cheek. At first he didn’t remember why, but then he remembered about the tattoo.

“We’re doing everything we can to get you back with us,” His father told him, “We’ve tried everything we can from here, but Joey thinks he can help us when we get back home.”

“I’m sorry. I should’ve listened better, paid more attention,” Jensen sobbed. “I love you so much! Tell Josh and Mac I love them too.”

“Please your highness,” Donna Ackles begged, “can we please hold our son?”

Jared nodded once, unclipped the leash, and gave a pointed look to one of the guards. The Ackles’ rushed forward and grabbed Jensen into a fierce hug as one of the guards blocked the door. His mom’s hand went instantly to his cheek, rubbing at the tattoo. She instantly moved her hand when he hissed in pain.

“I promise Jen, we’ll do everything we can to get you home,” Jensen’s mom whispered in one of his ears. Her hands started to card through his hair, and she tried to rock him like she had when he was little, but it was hard to do with his dad added into the mix.

“We’re doing all we can Son. We’ll bring you home soon. I promise,” his father told him. “You have to be strong Jen.”

Jared cleared his throat, “Time for you to leave. Slave, where do you belong?” Jen flinched at being called slave, and at the flat tone his master had used.

“At your side Master,” Jensen whispered and moved back to kneel between his masters’s legs, tears blurring his vision. This time he kept his eyes trained on the floor, unable to look at Jared as the leash was reattached to his collar.

“No Jen, please, you belong with us!” Donna went to grab Jensen. Again, one of Jared’s guards stepped between them. His parents had to be removed forcibly. Jen couldn’t bear to look at them and buried his face in Jared’s thigh. He knew if he did he would try to go to them, and that his master wouldn’t tolerate it twice in one day if he ran from him again. Jared kept a tight hold on Jen’s leash, just in case, even though he never tried to move, Jensen stayed next to Jared sobbing.

Jared looked at his guards, “Leave us.” He reached down and grabbed onto Jensen’s chin, “Look at them Slave,” he commanded, turning Jensen’s head towards the window. “They’re leaving without you. They can’t do anything to take you. You are mine..” Tears streamed down Jensen’s face while he watched as his parents were forced up onto the teleport pads and disappeared.

Jared pulled Jen’s tanktop over his head and tossed it aside. “This tattoo,” he said as he caressed Jen’s chest, “tells everyone in the universe that you are a body slave on this planet. If you ever try to run from me again you will activate the tracking chip in your neck, and a squad of slave hunters will hunt you down - no matter where you are in the universe - and bring you back to the slave center where you were processed. The hunters aren’t known for their kindness. Property that they catch tends to come back damaged. Once you are back in the slave center you will be punished. Anyone who helps you will be bound into slavery, no matter who they are, or what planet they’re from. This one,” Jared gently stroked the tattoo on Jensen’s cheek, “means that you belong to me, personally, and that when the slave center is done with you, you will be brought back to me, and I will punish you severely. Then depending on my mood I might sell you to some one that will make you wish you had died.”

Jared rose, pulling Jensen up with him. “Make sure you stay close to me little one. The tracking chip will be set off if you are more than five feet from me when not at home.”

“Yes, Master.” Jensen made sure to stay close to Jared all the way back to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen was once again in the car kneeling between Jared’s knees. Tears were still streaming from his eyes, though his sobbing had tapered off. Jared pulled Jen’s head onto his knee, and started to run his fingers through Jen’s hair. “I know Little One. That was hard on you. You did well, and only forgot one of the rules. Do you know which one it was?”

Jensen looked up at Jared confusedly, “No Master.” He didn’t remember doing anything wrong.

“No Little One? What were the rules I told you before we left the car?”

“I was to walk two steps behind you, kneel at your side when you stopped, not talk to anyone and … “  Jensen trailed off realizing what he had done. He had looked at his parents after asking for permission to speak to them, he hadn’t considered asking for permission to look at them. “Not look at anyone without your permission.” The tears started to fall even harder as visions of emaciated slaves being whipped mercilessly back on earth came to his mind. “I’m sorry Master; I thought I could when I asked to talk to them.”

“I’m sure you are Little One. But you still need to be punished for looking  without permission and for running from me. We’ll take care of it when we get home. Stay quiet for now Little One. Understand?” Jensen nodded his head and closed his eyes, while Jared picked up the papers Jack had given him back at the auction house and t of spent the rest of the trip reading through them.

A short while later they arrived at Jared’s home. “Now Jensen, what are the rules again?”

“Follow two steps behind you, kneel at your side when you stop, only look down or at you, and speak only with your permission Master.”

“Good boy.” Jared said as he got out of the car, and pulled Jensen behind him. Jensen glanced up from the ground to see a huge ... mansion - there was no other word for it - in front of him. The size alone was enough to scare him, he hoped Jared didn’t expect him to go anywhere alone, he’d get lost. He gulped, and focused on the ground again, lost in his thoughts about what he thought was coming. Visions of slaves being beaten and whipped kept running through his mind. ‘That’s not going to happen’ he kept telling himself, thinking about how for the most part Jared seemed to be nice, except when his parent’s were there, but he hoped that was more of a show to prove to his parents and himself who owned him now, and that no one but Jared could decide what Jensen could/couldn’t do, and who could/couldn’t touch him.

Jared stopped a few feet inside the door. Jensen dutifully knelt next to him. “Good boy,” Jared said and stroked his hair. Memories of his friend Rory playing with his dog came to mind. He was feeling a little like a dog, being praised and patted on the head when he successfully performed a trick. Hopefully that’s where the similarities ended. He didn’t want to be treated like a dog for the rest of his life. Chained in the back yard to a leaky doghouse eating kibble out of a bowl, begging for attention after the novelty of a new pet wore off. No Lord Padalecki - no, Master - said he was a body slave, and not a pet. “Sam, please bring dinner up to my rooms.” He then turned and started to walk up the stairs with Jensen trailing behind him.

Jensen followed his master through a long hallway and up a grand staircase leading to the third floor, and down another corridor. Two men stood outside a set of double doors. The one on the right opened it with a bow as they drew near to it. “Thank you George. When Sam brings dinner would you have her put it on the table in the sitting room please?”

“Of course your highness,” the man responded before closing the door. If there had been any stray thoughts in Jen’s head about trying to escape his Master from these rooms, seeing the guards outside the doors stopped them. He knew he’d never get by them without his Master’s permission.

Jared continued through what looked like a huge living room, complete with a TV, and bookshelves filled with books and what Jensen assumed was the Jadoon version of movies or music cds, into a bedroom. One wall looked like it was all windows, with doors that opened onto a balcony. Another wall had two doors in it; the open one looked to be a bathroom. There was a cabinet and another door in the third one. Along the fourth wall was a huge bed. The biggest one Jensen had ever seen. Next to it on the floor was a pallet. ‘Guess I know where I’ll be sleeping from now on,’ he thought to himself. ‘At least it looks more comfortable than the cot from the slave center.’

Jared stopped once he reached the center of the room. Jensen knelt next to him. “When you are in these rooms you are to be naked at all times, unless I tell you otherwise. I will decide if you wear clothes when you leave these rooms. Understand?” Jared told him as he unclipped the leash.

Jensen nodded his head, “Yes Master,” he replied, and stood to remove the pants he was wearing. He assumed his master meant for him to strip now. “Where do you want me to put these?” he asked quietly, holding up the pants.

“Throw them away,” He pointed to a trashcan in the corner, “then come and stand right here so I can get a good look at you.”

Jensen quickly did as he was told. Once he was standing, Jared started to walk around him stroking him on his shoulder, the back of his thigh; he even went so far as to cup his ass with one of his big hands. Jensen blushed furiously and did his best to stand still, but his body shivered at Jared’s touch. He wasn’t used to anyone looking at him naked, let alone touching his butt.

“Beautiful.” Jared stated. He then pointed to the cupboard. “Go select a paddle from the middle shelf and bring it to me.”

Jensen closed his eyes and hesitated for only a moment, then turned and walked to the cabinet and opened the doors. He was shocked at what he saw. He stood there for a moment, starring at the contents, before focusing back on the task his master set him. There were at least a dozen different paddles, and a whole lot of stuff that he didn’t recognize. Nor did he want to. He looked at the middle shelf. There were a half dozen paddles sitting there. He looked for a smaller one, hoping it would hurt less. ‘Paddling is much better than being whipped,’ ran through his mind as he grabbed it and brought it over to Jared.

Jensen knelt and held out the paddle to Jared, assuming that’s what his Master wanted him to do. “Good boy.”

Jared moved to sit on a chair that Jensen hadn’t noticed earlier. “Come here Little One,” and pointed to a spot between his knees for Jensen to kneel.

“Yes Master,” Jensen replied as he moved to the spot indicated.

“What did you do wrong today?” Jared asked him calmly and clearly, stroking his head again.

Jensen hung his head as he started to speak, “I didn’t ask permission before looking at my parents and I ran from you Master. I’m sorry” Jensen replied softly, already starting to feel the tears drip down his face.

“I understand that you are sorry, how are we going to make sure it doesn’t happen again?” Jared asked him.

“I … I... I don’t know Master,” Jensen whispered, closing his eyes.

“I’m going to paddle your ass to help you remember. Ten swats for looking without permission, and ten a day for the next week for running from me. I believe we already covered what would happen if you ever run from me again, correct?” Jared cocked an eyebrow at Jensen, who nodded his head.

Jared pulled Jensen up and laid him over his lap. “You will not move from my lap. You will not try to cover your ass. Do you understand me Little One?”

Jensen closed his eyes before responding. “Yes Master, I’m not to move or cover my ass.”

“Good boy,” Jared started to smack Jensen’s rear end with his hand as he was talking to him. “I expect you to behave. I do not wish to spend all of my time punishing you. I don’t like punishing you.”

Tears started to form in Jensen’s eyes again. He wasn’t sure how he had any tears left with all of the crying he had done earlier that day. “I’m sorry Master, I’m sorry. I’ll never do it again!” Jared stopped smacking his ass after the tenth stinging slap, and picked up the paddle.   

“Count them out Little One. If you forget to count or lose track we start all over.” And with that he smacked Jensen’s ass with the paddle. Hard.

“One Master,” He screamed as Jared made sure to tan all of Jensen’s ass. “Five Master, I’m sorry”

Jared smacked his ass again, and asked, “What are you sorry for slave?”

“Six Master, I’m sorry for looking without permission and running away from you. I won’t do it again Master” Jensen cried. He wanted to move so bad. The pain in his ass was horrendous! His hands dug into the carpet, helping to keep him from covering his ass.

Jared continued smacking Jensen’s ass. “Ten Master I’m sorry for looking at someone and for running from you Master,” _thwack_ , “eleven Master I’m sorry!” he wailed as Jared continued to smack his ass. “Thirteen Master sorry so sorry!” _Thwack_ “Fourteen Master, “he wailed.

Jared paused again as he landed the fifteenth stroke on Jen’s ass. “Why am I punishing you Jensen?” he asked.

“Fifteen Master, I ran away and looked at someone without permission. I’m sorry” Jensen managed to say through his tears.

Jared finished the last five swats quickly.

“Twenty Master,” came out in a wail.

Jared put the paddle down and rubbed circles into Jensen’s back. “Ssshhh Little One, you did well.” When Jensen’s tears had slowed Jared pulled him up and carefully sat him on his lap. “I know you won’t do it again Little One. You’ve learned your lesson.” Jared started to run his fingers through Jen’s hair, pulling his face into his neck.

When the sobbing had almost stopped Jared picked him up and laid him gently out on his stomach on the bed. He left Jensen’s side to go to the cupboard to grab a bottle of lotion, which he used to rub into Jen’s bright red ass.

Jensen didn’t understand. Jared had punished him, cuddled him until he calmed down, and was now rubbing a lotion into his ass that helped to take some of the sting away.            “Master?” he asked quietly.

“What is it Little One?”

“I don’t understand Master. If I am being punished, why did you hold me and are taking some of the sing away?”

Jared looked at Jensen fondly and smirked. “Ah Little One, I always take care of what’s mine. If I didn’t care for you after punishing you it would take you longer to heal and I don’t want that. I want to be able to have you when I want you and not ruin you by damaging you to where I can’t enjoy you.”

After the lotion had a chance to soak in Jared helped Jensen stand on his feet. “This way Little One,” Jared led him back to the main room where there was a tray of food sitting on a table. Jared sat in one of the chairs and motioned to Jensen to kneel on the pillow next to him. Jared started to eat something that smelled delicious to Jensen, tears stated to form in his eyes again at the thought of him going without food, again. While he was at the slave center they didn’t feed him very often, or very much, and he was always hungry.

He assumed that his Master wasn’t going to be feeding him tonight as part of his punishment when he didn’t see any sign of the kibble stuff anywhere. “Open” Jared told him as he tapped Jen on the jaw. Jensen opened his mouth and was surprised when Jared placed a small bite of something on his tongue.

“Thank you Master,” he said quietly after he had swallowed. This continued through the meal, Jared taking a few bites and tapping Jen gently on the jaw to feed him a bite.

After the meal Jensen was led to the bathroom and got his first real look at Jared. He was made to undress his Master, something he had never done before and then  step into the shower with him. Jensen was then made to scrub **all** of Jared down, which was embarrassing enough on it’s own as Jared’s huge dick was standing proud. Jensen quickly washed Jared, who  turned around and took his time as he washed Jensen, being very careful with his sore ass.

After the shower Jared pulled on some sleep pants and led Jensen over to the bed on the floor. He had him lay down on his stomach, attached a cable that reminded him of one of those retractable dog leashes to  the cuff on one of his ankles, and covered him with a light blanket. “Sleep Little One,” he ordered, and crawled into his own bed.

It didn’t take long for Jensen to pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever went smoothly on a family trip, something always went wrong.

Jensen woke up slowly. It took him a little while to figure out where he was, and what was going on. Then he remembered, he had a new Master, and was tethered to his bed by a cable attached to his ankle cuff. He must have made some kind of noise as he was sitting up, because just then Jared stepped into his view.

“Good morning Little One.”

“Good morning Master,” Jensen replied softly, looking down. “Master, may I please use the bathroom?” he asked shyly.

“Yes Little One, do you remember where it is?” Jared knelt down and unclipped the cable. “Come find me when you’re done.”

“Yes Master, thank you.” Jensen walked quietly to the bathroom. When he was done he went back into the bed room and looked around. He didn’t see Jared so he first folded his blanket, placed it at the end of the bed, and wandered into the room Jared had called his sitting room, and found Jared sitting at a table eating. Jensen walked quietly up to him and knelt on the pillow placed next to Jared’s chair.

“Good boy,” Jared praised him, then tapped lightly on his jaw. “Open.” Jensen opened his mouth, and Jared placed a small bite on his tongue. This continued, Jared tapping gently and Jensen opening his mouth, until Jared was done eating. “Come with me Little One.” Jensen followed Jared back into the bedroom. “Bend over the side of the bed and wait for me.”

“Yes Master.” Jensen did as he was told. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what was coming next so he closed his eyes. He’d expected that his Master would have used him last night, and was grateful for the reprieve. He could barely hear his Master as he moved through the room. When it sounded like his Master had opened the cabinet doors Jen started to tremble a little, thinking of what his Master could be getting. There were a lot of scary things in that cabinet.

Jared walked back to Jensen and started to lightly stroke his back. “Now Little One I need you to stay as relaxed as possible.” Jensen just nodded his head trying to figure out how he was going to relax when his Master was going to put his dick in his ass. Jared continued to stroke small circles into Jen’s back with one hand, the other started to rub Jensen’s ass. It was still slightly tender from the night before, causing Jen to flinch a little. “Stay still.” Jared sternly told him with a light smack to his ass. “Pull your cheeks apart and hold them.”

Jensen did as he was told. Jen just knew this was it. He just knew his Master was going to have a go in his ass. Jen started to shake and tears started to form as he clenched his eyes closed even tighter. His mind wandered to what his friend Rory had told him about his first time being with a guy and horrible and painful it was. The other guy hadn’t done much prep, or used lube, and had just started to plow into him. Rory had been hurting for a few days after that, and swore off getting plastered and hooking up with random guys at parties.

Jared still used one hand to rub Jen’s back, the other started to focus on Jen’s hole. Jen was tense again. “Relax Jensen.” Jared lightly traced Jen’s hole with his finger. Round and round his finger went, Jensen started to slowly relax again. “Good boy.” Jared’s finger disappeared long enough for him to get some lube on it, returning to circle Jen’s hole. Slowly Jared started to add a little pressure to his circling, until he was able to press his fingertip into Jen’s hole. “Doing so good Little One,” Jared praised as he started to slowly work his finger in deeper, rocking it in and out, moving side to side, to gently get Jen’s hole stretched.

Jen didn’t quite understand why he didn’t mind what his Master was doing. He’d never really thought about being with a guy before. He hadn’t really started to date anyone, male or female at school. He wasn’t freaking out as much as he thought he would, or should, with the attention that his Master was giving his asshole. Maybe it had to do more with the tenderness he was being shown than anything else. He knew what he was going to be used for, but he didn’t expect his Master to be this gentle with him either. He’d expected that his Master would have just driven right in and used him hard. He was definitely thankful that his Master was being very gentle, and taking the time to open him.

When Jared pulled his finger back out, Jensen blushed furiously as he whined a little. Jared chuckled. “Don’t worry Little One, there’s more coming.” Jared added more lube to his fingers, this time pressing two into Jen’s hole and started to gently stretch him open. Jensen gasped the first time  Jared  briefly rubbed his prostate. Jared smirked, “That’s my good boy. Don’t hide your reactions from me.” He removed both of his fingers from Jen’s ass a couple of minutes later.

Jensen jumped a little when he felt some of the cold  lube being dropped directly onto his asshole. “Sorry Master, I’ll be still.”

Jensen relaxed again when he felt two of his Master’s fingers slowly pushing the lube into his hole, and being slathered around his insides. “So tight”, Jared murmured as he dribbled more lube onto Jen’s hole, and used his fingers to push it in. He took his fingers out of Jen’s hole again, and picked up the small anal plug he had laid beside Jen. He slathered it in lube then gently started to rock it into Jen’s ass. “Relax Little One, be a good boy for me. It’s only a small plug. You’re nowhere near ready for my dick yet. We need to get you good and stretched. You’re to wear a plug at all times, unless I tell you otherwise. We’ll get you worked up to where you can take me without damage.”

“Yes Master,” Jensen cringed internally at the thought. A plug. He was going to be wearing a plug in his ass all the time. He gripped his cheeks a little tighter, trying to stay relaxed enough for the plug to be inserted and not hurt. He was surprised when it slipped in with just a little bit of pressure, and not a lot of pain. His Master patted his ass lightly and told him to let go of his cheeks, so he did. His Master then took hold of his wrists and brought them together behind his back, and somehow clipped them together. Jen tried to pull them apart, but couldn’t, earning a harsh smack to his ass.

“Enough. Your arms are where I want them. Your body belongs to me. You will not touch it unless I give you permission. Understand Little One?”

Jensen nodded, “Yes Master.” Jen whispered.

“Stand up, and come with me.” Jared walked back into the sitting room and sat down on a couch. Jen found it uncomfortable to move with the plug in his ass, but did as he was told. Jen quietly went to kneel at his side, but was redirected to kneel between Jared’s knees. “You’ve caused a bit of problem Little One.” Jared motioned to his crotch, where his huge dick was straining against the fabric of his pants. “You’re going to take care of it now.”

Jen gulped, and looked up pleadingly at him. “Master? I... I’ve ... I’ve never…”

“I know Little One. I’m going to teach you how to take care of me.” He gently pulled Jen’s head into his cloth covered dick, guiding him in how he liked to be nuzzled. “That’s it Little One, gently, rub your nose along my shaft. Good, good. Now look up at me and ask permission to take out my cock.”

Jensen looked up into Jared’s eyes, and asked, “Please Master, may I take out your cock?”

Jared nodded, stroking his hair. Jen looked at his Master’s sleep pants and tried to figure out how to get them out of the way without using his hands. He settled on trying to tug them down with his teeth.

“Good boy.” Jared praised him, lifting his ass just enough so the pants would slide down. Jensen alternated sides until he was able to get his Master’s cock free. He gulped audibly at the sight of it. He’d seen guy’s cocks before, hard to miss in the showers at some of the swim meets he’d swam in. His Master’s cock was way bigger than any of the guys he swam with. And there was something different at the base of it.

Jared looked at Jensen’s terrified face, and stroked his cheek over his brand. “Sash, Little One, nothing to be scared of. My dick is similar to yours, except I have what’s called a knot.” Jared guided Jens head back to his dick and helped him to nuzzle it. “That’s it Little One, keep nuzzling…. stick out your tongue just a little and lick, that’s it … a little more … good boy … now from the base to the tip, yea just like that … mmmmm …. good boy ….. so good … “ Jared closed his eyes.

When Jared tapped Jen’s jaw lightly he automatically opened his mouth. “Good boy. Now take in just the head and suck on it …. good boy, just like that … a little more…. Now slide it in and out, a little more each time, keep sucking …. “ Jared kept talking and guiding Jensen through giving him a blow job. When his knot began to swell he used one hand to grip it tight, and the other to help keep Jen’s mouth firmly on his dick as he came. “Good boy, swallow it all.”

Jared stroked Jen’s hair as he lounged back into the couch, pulling Jen’s head onto his thigh. “Good boy. Time to get cleaned up.” Jared said after a few minutes, then stood and pulled Jen up with him. “Come on. We need to take a shower, and get you settled for the day.” He led Jen back to the bathroom. Jen knelt quietly where he was told to wait while Jared got the shower running.

Jared quickly got them both cleaned up and dried off, since he still hadn’t released Jen’s wrists from behind his back

Jared unclipped Jen’s wrists. “I want you to stretch out your arms and legs while I get dressed.” Jared walked into a closet.

Jared started to do all of the stretches he used to do when warming up for swim practice. It was a little odd to do it with the plug in his ass, but he knew better than complain. Just as he finished going through the stretches Jared walked back in fully dressed, and led him over to the side of the bed where the cable was anchored, and had him kneel.

“You’re not ready to go with me yet, so you’re going to stay in my rooms while I’m working.” He clipped the cable back onto his ankle. “This will allow you to go almost anywhere in my rooms.” He started to run his fingers through Jen’s hair again. “What are the rules Little One?”

“I’m to stay two steps behind you when we walk, kneel by your side when you stop. Look only at you or the ground and talk to no-one Master” Jensen replied.

“Good boy. While I’m gone you may go into any room that has an open door. I’ll be back in a few hours. I expect to find you kneeling by the door when I get back. Hands behind your back.” Jared clipped his wrists together again, and kissed the top of his head. “My beautiful boy” he mumbled into Jen’s hair. “Come, walk me out Little One.” With that he turned and walked to his outer door.

When Jared stopped at the door, Jensen automatically knelt and tilted his head up to look at his Master. Jared smiled at him, leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Have a good morning Little One”

“Yes Master, you too.” Jen replied, shocked at his Master’s kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Jen stayed kneeling for a while after his Master had left him. His mind was wandering all over the place. His Master was a complete mystery to him. Jen was being treated way better than he thought he would be treated. He expected his Master to be cruel and uncaring like many of the slave master’s he’d studied in school from Earth’s history. But everything he’d seen from his Master showed that he cared. The way he paddled his ass was rough and it hurt something terrible, but afterword he cuddled Jen, and even let him eat, even feeding him with his own hand. Jared had made sure he knew the rules, and was constantly praising him when he did something right.

Jen felt cared for. Of course he missed his family, even his brother Josh. He didn’t feel like he was someone’s toy, to be used, broken, and thrown away which is what he was expecting. He bet if the scary guy from the auction had won that’s what would have happened. He just knew it. He wasn’t punished for random things, his Master made sure he knew what he had been punished for, and what he would continue to be punished for. His Master could have done a lot more damage to him when he had tried to run away, could’ve beaten him senseless. Or whipped him. Or sold him to the scary guy. He was grateful for Jared just spanking his ass. Ok, he wasn’t looking forward to it happening every night for the rest of the week, but it sure beat what his Master could have done to him instead.

The plug was going to take some getting used to, he knew that. He was scared to death about what he saw on his Master’s dick this morning, the knot, it looked like it was going to hurt. He’d never seen anything like it. It got bigger before he came. And it was going to go in his ass. How is that thing going to fit in his ass? He wasn’t looking forward to getting bigger plugs shoved in his ass either, but if it helped keep him from being in the kind of pain Rory had told him about, then he’d try to take it without complaining.

Jensen stood up awkwardly, the plug in his ass felt weird, and was causing his dick to start twitching. It only got worse as he walked around the room, or at least as far as the cable would let him. He walked slowly hoping for his dick to quit paying attention to how the plug was moving in his ass. It didn’t help much.

He started with looking around the sitting room. There was the table where his Master sat and ate, with the cushion next to it, the couch where he’d given his Master a blowjob, a few chairs, a fireplace with what looked like a comfy rug in front of it, and a few knickknacks here and there on small tables. He thought lying down on the rug to take a nap by the fire would be fabulous if it were cold in the rooms. He tried to get close to the fireplace, but the cable wouldn’t let him get closer than three quarters across the rug.

‘Huh, wonder how far I can get with the cable?’ he thought, and set out to discover his limits. He discovered he could go almost anywhere, he could get right next to the furniture, but couldn’t get closer to the door than where he had knelt earlier. Guess his Master wanted to make sure he couldn’t get out of his rooms between the cable on his ankle and his arms behind his back. Not to mention the guards he was sure were standing on the other side of the door.

He turned then and went into the bedroom. All of the doors were closed with the exception of the one connecting the two rooms. That included the bathroom. Jen hoped his Master would be back long before the thought of having to use the bathroom became a reality.

Jen looked around the room again. His mind clearer now that he knew he wouldn’t be abused for no reason. He noticed the mirror on the back of the closet door. He went to get a closer look at the tattoo on his cheek. There was a cup, no not a cup a chalice. Not just any chalice, but the one from the museum that he had gone to with his mom. His Master’s family chalice, surrounded by swirly lines, in the center of it was two letters, J P.

Jensen stared at it for a long time. ‘Owned,’ he thought, ‘I’m owned. I can never go home again. Even if I could, everyone would see this. I couldn’t hide it if I wanted to....’ He then went and lay down on his bed for a little while. ‘Owned’, kept running through his mind.

After a bit Jensen managed to pull himself together and got to his feet. He didn’t know how long his Master (‘owned, I’m owned’) had been gone, but he didn’t want to be punished for not being by the door when his Master got back.

Not long after he knelt the door opened. Jen glanced up, expecting to see his Master, but quickly looked down when he saw a woman enter the room carrying a tray of food. “Well aren’t you a cute one? My name is Sam. What’s yours?” the woman asked as she put the tray down on the table. Jen quickly clamped his mouth shut when he almost answered Sam automatically. “Not gonna tell me are ya?” Jen shook his head. “Alright, I see how it is.” Sam left the room closing the door behind her.

Not long after that his Master came in the room. Jared walked over to Jensen, who looked up. Jared smiled down at him and pulled his head into his groin. Jen started to nuzzle the area he could reach. “Very good Little One,” Jared murmured, “I didn’t have to tell you what to do. Come Little One.” Jared led them over to the table. When Jen went to kneel Jared stopped him. “Just a moment Little One, give me your ankle.”

“Yes Master,” Jensen replied softly, placing his foot in Jared’s outstretched hands. Jared unclipped the tether, and rubbed the ankle a little before having Jen place it back on the floor. Jen watched amazed as the cable silently retracted back to the bedpost. “Thank you Master”

“You’re welcome Little One.” Lunch went the same as breakfast, with Jared eating and feeding Jensen bites by tapping on his jaw.

“Sam’s not happy with me at the moment Little One, we’ll be lucky if we get desert with our dinner.” Jared said as he pushed the tray away.

“Why Master?”

“Because you wouldn’t look at her or talk to her when she brought our lunch.” Jared said with a twinkle in his eye. “At first she thought you were being rude to her on purpose, until I explained that you weren’t allowed to talk to her and were following the rules I had given you. Now she’s mad at me. It makes me happy Little One to know that I can trust you to follow the rules even when you aren’t by my side.” He stroked Jen’s hair. “Tell me about your morning Little One.”

“Master?” Jen asked quietly.

“I enjoy hearing your voice Little One. Tell me what you did while I was out of our rooms.” Jared pulled him in closer and started to rub his shoulders.

“I walked around and looked at the things that were here. I looked in the mirror and saw my tattoo. Then I sat on my bed to think about things Master.”

Jared stroked his cheek, “What did you think of your tattoo Little One?”

“It’s beautiful Master. It’s your family’s chalice right. But I don’t know what the letters mean.”

“Yes Little One, it’s my family crest, and the initials are mine. YOU are mine Little One. What were you thinking about as you wandered?”

Jensen looked up at him shyly, “I was thinking how grateful I am to have you as a Master. I know my life could have been much worse in someone else’s care.” He shuddered at the thought of the scary guy from the auction. “You have been so kind to me Master, thank you.”

Jared stood, “Come with me Little One.” He led Jensen back into the bedroom. “Wait by the side of my bed.” Jensen quickly went and knelt where Jared had indicated. Jensen lowered his head and closed his eyes. Jensen could hear Jared walk over to the cabinet and open one of the drawers.

“I want you to lie over my lap Little One.” Jensen was quick to comply. Jared started to softly stroke Jen’s ass. “I can’t wait to be inside of you. Soon Little One.” He said softly, as he removed the plug from Jen’s ass. Jared put some lube on his fingers and started to rub the outside of Jen’s hole. Jared added pressure to the finger that had been circling Jen’s hole, pushing the tip of his finger in, slowly changing his motions into a rocking rhythm.

Jensen gasped at the feeling, it didn’t hurt exactly, but it wasn’t really pleasant either. He felt his Master’s cock growing beneath him, causing him to blush. His own cock was starting to react to all of the stimulation his body was getting and started to get hard.

“So good Little One.” Jared pulled his finger out, smirking as Jen moaned softly. He dribbled lube directly onto Jen’s hole and used two fingers to spread it around and stretch Jen’s hole open. He used his other hand to knead Jen’s ass.

Jen tried not to, he really did, but he just couldn’t help it. A moan escaped. He started to hump his Master’s lap as his Master was fucking him with his fingers. “That’s it Little One, let me hear you.” Then his Master repeatedly hit that spot inside of him that had him moaning like a porn star and bucking into his lap something fierce. “Cum Little One, cum for me now!” It only took one more stroke of his Master’s fingers and he did exactly as he was told.

“Good boy,” his Master praised softly as he pulled his fingers out of Jen’s ass. Jen felt another, bigger plug fill his ass. His Master then unclipped his arms from behind his back and started to rub his shoulders and arms. “Up now Little One,” he helped Jen to his feet, and guided him to lie down on his Master’s bed. “Stay put Little One.” Jared leaned down after getting Jen situated on his bed and kissed his head.

“Yes Master,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. He didn’t think he could go anywhere if he tried at the moment. His legs felt like they were made of Jell-O. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he felt his Master climb on the bed next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at his Master. He was lying naked on the bed next to him. He was hard.

Jensen looked up at his Master. “Master do you want me to …?”

Jared smiled at him, and pulled him flush to his body, wrapping his arms around his Little One. “Not yet Little One. We need to talk about a few things.” He pulled Jens arm across his chest so that he was a bit more comfortable, and started to rub Jen’s back.

“Master?” Jen asked quietly.

“I want you to start an exercise program starting tomorrow. During the mornings that I am gone I want you to spend the time keeping your body in shape. If I remember correctly from your file you like to swim, correct?” Jared asked, Jen nodded. “Good. I’ll have a trainer waiting for you at the pool. I’ll have someone take you to the pool three days a week. Three days a week you will be taken to the gym to meet your trainer. I expect you to work hard Little One. No slacking off. If you’re hurt or unwell you need to let me or your trainer know immediately.”

Jen’s eyes lit up at the thought of being able to swim again. “Thank you Master! I promise!”

Jared smiled at him. “You’re welcome Little One.”

“Ummm, Master?” Jen asked hesitantly.

“Yes Little One, what is it?”

“Will I have to wear the plug while I’m swimming and stuff? I’m not sure if I can…” His face was burning with embarrassment.

“No Little One. I’ll take it out before I leave you in the morning. When you get back you are to clean up and get prepared for me, including putting the plug back in. I expect to find you waiting by the door, just like you were today. If I am not able to come back here for lunch, you are to eat whatever Sam brings you. She’ll tell you if I won’t be here.”

“Yes Master, thank you.”

“If I am unable to be here for lunch you may rest on your bed, unless I have told you otherwise. You may talk to and look Sam, and your trainer. I expect you to listen to them and show them the same respect you show me. If I hear you misbehaved you won’t like the consequences.”

“I understand Master, I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t Little One. Now I have to get back to work soon, and I have a problem that you need to take care of for me.” Jared motioned to his dick.

Jensen scooched down Jared’s body until he could start nuzzling his Master’s cock, remembering what Jared had shown him this morning. He looked back up at his Master, “May I Master?”

When Jared nodded, Jen started to lick at his dick. It was hard to do the same things from this morning at this angle. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch his Master, so he looked back at his Master. “Please Master, may I touch you?”

“Yes Little One.” Jared started to run his fingers through Jen’s hair. “Good boy for asking.”

Jen tentatively gripped his Master’s cock, getting it into a better angle. “You can grip it harder, just like that.” Jen spent the next few minutes just licking the length of his Masters dick, waiting for the tap on his jaw like this morning. When it came he didn’t hesitate to take the head of his Master’s dick into his mouth and start sucking. “Good boy Jen, just like that….”

Jared started to guide Jen’s head into the pace that he wanted. Not long after Jared pushed Jen’s hand away from his dick and gripped his knot tightly, and Jen felt his Master’s cum slide down his throat.

“Mmmm good boy Little One.” Jared told him, carding his fingers through Jen’s hair. “I wish I didn’t have to leave you here this afternoon, wish I could take you with me.” He tugged Jen up and placed his head on his chest. “Soon you’ll be ready to come with me outside our rooms. This afternoon I want you to rest. You can lie in your bed, sit on the couch, or read. I think there are a few books in English on one of the shelves out there. Come on, let’s go get cleaned up before the council comes to find me.” He tugged Jen off the bed and into the bathroom where Jen cleaned them both up quickly. This time he left the door open.

“Give me your ankle Little One.” Jared told him, holding out the cable. When Jen’s ankle had the cable attached they walked to the door, Jen knelt looking up. “Be good Little One.” Jared told him, stroking his hair one last time before leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

“Yes Master.” Jen nodded. “Have a good afternoon.”

“Go rest now Little One.”

When Jared left the rooms Jen wandered back in to the bedroom and lay down on his bed. He was tired, and a nap would do him some good. He figured he’d sleep for about an hour or so  and then go wait by the door for his Master.

He woke to fingers carding through his hair, and started to panic. He looked up at his Master, “Sorry Master, sorry I wasn’t by the door.”

Jared placed a finger over Jen’s lips. “Sash Little One, you were doing exactly what I told you to do, you’re not in trouble. Come now, dinner’s here and I’m hungry.”

Jen got up and followed his Master out to the sitting room, kneeling at his side by the table.

Jared let out an exaggerated sigh, “I told you didn’t I Little One, no desert tonight. Sam’s still mad at me.” Jared carded his fingers through Jen’s hair. “Ah well, hopefully she’ll be in a better mood tomorrow. She generally makes pies on Wednesdays and I don’t want to miss out on her pie. Open up Little One.” Dinner went on as usual, Jared eating a few bites, then feeding Jen a few.

After dinner Jared had Jen kneel in the center of the sitting room. He changed out Jen’s silver collar for a leather one. He clipped one of the leashes on to his collar. “Little One look at me, while you were at the slave center did they teach you about the different kinds of leashes?”

“No Master.”

“Hmm.” Jared showed him the handle of the leash he was holding. It looked similar to one that he used to walk the neighbors dog at home. It looked like one of those retractable ones, the kind where the dog could wander, then you pushed the button to shorten the line, except this one had more than one button. “This is a training leash. Do you see these buttons?”

Jen nodded, “Yes Master”

He pushed one of them and the length of the leash shortened, pulling Jen in closer to his Master. “This one will shorten the length of the leash. And this one,” he pointed at one next to some kind of a dial, “will send a jolt to your collar. It can be changed in intensity from a mild sting to something that will knock you out.”

Jen gave Jared a terrified look, “I’ll be good Master, I promise! I’ll do everything you tell me.”

Jared ran his fingers through Jen’s hair. “I know Little One; you’ve been my good boy. This is just to help get you trained so that you can leave the rooms and come with me when I have to go to the council.” He adjusted the dial, and set the leash on the floor. He walked over to the table and sat down. “Come here Little One.”

Jen looked at the handle on the floor, “Yes Master.” He tried to touch the handle to pick it up and was shocked. He then tried to stand and let the handle dangle, but as soon as the handle left the floor he was given a slightly bigger shock. He tried again, but the same thing happened. He grit his teeth and stood, making it two steps before the shocks got so bad that he fell to his hands and knees, gasping, tears falling. “I’m sorry Master; I can’t it hurts too much.”

Jared went over to him and picked up the leash, pushing one of the buttons, instantly the pain was gone. “Good boy,” he ran his hand down Jen’s back to help settle him. “Good boy. If I put your leash down somewhere it means you stay there. I wanted you to know what would happen if you tried to move from where I put you. When you leave with Chris, your trainer, in the morning this is what he’ll use to lead you to either the gym or the pool. I wanted you to know what would happen if you tried to get away from him.”

They spent quite some time that night with Jared teaching Jen how to walk properly on the leash, showing him how much slack to leave between his Master and himself. If the leash was pulled too tight it sent a tiny shock. If it was dropped, or knocked off of a table, he learned quickly to drop to his knees.

When Jared was satisfied that Jen wouldn’t come to any harm by accidentally setting off the leash on his trip to the gym in the morning he unclipped the leash. “Alright Little One, we’re done with the leash for the night.”

Jen leaned in to Jared’s side, and started to rub his head on his Master, “Thank you Master. It hurts, I don’t like it.”

Jared smiled down at him, running his fingers through Jen’s hair. “I don’t like it either. When you’ve learned how to behave when we go outside of this room we won’t have to use a leash as much, and when we do it won’t be a training one. Go wait for me by the bed Little One.”

Jen quickly got up and went to kneel by the bed, dreading what he knew was coming next. He hadn’t forgotten about getting his ass paddled. He kept his eyes trained on the floor while his Master did a few things around the room. When Jared finally stood next to the bed Jen looked up at him.

“Bring me a paddle Little One.”

“Yes Master.” Jen quickly did as he was told, selecting the same paddle from the night before. He knelt by Jared’s side and handed him the paddle.

“Over my lap Little One. Do not move off of my lap or cover your ass with your hands.” Jared caressed Jen’s ass. He started to play with the plug, pulling it out a little bit before pushing it back in. “Why are we here Jensen?”

“Be … because I … I ran from you … Master. I … I’m sorry Master, it … it won’t’ happen again.” Jen was having a hard time answering; the way his Master was playing with the plug was causing his mind to wander, and his dick to start to get hard.

Jared smiled at the reaction he was causing in his boy. He gently pulled the plug out of Jen’s ass and laid it on the bed. He smacked Jen’s ass a few times with his hand before picking up the paddle. “Why am I doing this Little One?”

“Because I ran from you Master, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“One, I’m sorry Master, I won’t run from you again.” Tears started to fall from Jen’s eyes as Jared kept paddling it.

Jared never hit the same place twice in a row. “Five Master, promise won’t run, hurts, Master please.” Jared paused long enough to caress Jen’s ass. “Ow! Six Master, please won’t run … Ten Master, promise, promise won’t run!” Jen sobbed.

Jared put the paddle down on the bed, and rubbed Jen’s back until he calmed down a bit. “Good job Little One. You did so well.”

Jared pulled him up till he was sitting in his lap, rubbing his back until Jensen’s sobs had ceased.

Jared laid him down over his lap again, “Ssshhh Little One, just putting your plug in.” Jared started to caress Jen’s ass, taking his time in prepping him. “Hold your cheeks apart while I put your plug in.”

“Yes Master,” Jen whispered, reaching back to do as he was told.

“Let go now Little One. Ankle.” Jen lifted his ankle so the cable could be attached. “Off to bed with you Little One. We’ve a long day ahead of us.”

Jen quickly got down onto his bed covered himself and was sleeping soon after the lights were out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever went smoothly on a family trip, something always went wrong.

Jensen was woken early the next morning by fingers running through his hair. “Little One, time to wake up.”

“Just five more minutes mom, please.” Jen whined with his eyes still firmly closed. Jen’s eyes flew open when Jared chuckled. “Master, sorry.”

“Good morning Little One. Ankle.” Jen put his ankle into Jared’s outstretched hand. As soon as Jared had unclipped his ankle, Jen knelt at Jared’s side. Jared pulled Jensen between his knees as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Jen’s head down to his thigh. “Hands behind your back Little One.” Jared clipped Jen’s wrists together as soon as his hands were behind his back. “Such a good boy. Time to see if you remember yesterday’s lessons.”

Jensen took a couple of seconds to think before he started to nuzzle Jared’s cock through his boxers. Jen looked up at his Master, “Please Master, may I take out your cock?” When Jared looked down at his boy he nodded. Jensen carefully took Jared’s boxers between his teeth and did his best to pull them down. Jared lifted his ass just enough for Jen to get his boxers off.

Jen looked up to see Jared’s eyes at half-mast, pupils blown wide with desire for him. Jared brushed the tattoo on his cheek, “Mine. My good boy,” he praised Jensen before gently pushing his head down towards his dick. Jensen quickly got the idea to get started, and licked the length of his Master’s dick several times before taking the tip into his mouth, closing his eyes.

Jared let him bob up and down a few times before grabbing Jen’s hair tightly and thrusting into Jen’s mouth. Jensen spluttered at first, opening his eyes at the shock of his Master being so rough with him. Jen relaxed his mouth as much as he could and quit trying to move on his own. Before long Jared’s knot started to swell, Jared let go of Jen’s hair with one hand to grip his knot tightly. “Mine, mine.  My Little One.”

Jared ran one hand through Jen’s hair, and unclipped his wrists with the other. He then pulled Jen’s arms around his waist and started to rub his shoulders. “Good boy Little One.” They stayed that way for a few minutes before Jared pulled Jen over his lap, and gently pulled out his plug. “Little One have you ever prepared yourself? I won’t be here when you get back from your training session with Chris this morning. I expect you to have your plug back in when I get back for lunch.”

“No Master, I’ve never touched myself there.” Jensen replied blushing furiously. He’d never really thought about it before.

“It’s ok Little One; I’ll show you what to do. I’ll leave the lube and plug here on the bedside table for you to use.” Jared reached out and grabbed one of his Jen’s hands, pulling it back to Jen’s hole. “Rub around your hole a bit, just like that, good boy Little One. Ok, now put a bit of lube onto one finger,” Jared poured some onto his finger for him. “Rub more, and push into your hole… that’s it Little One, good keep pushing till your fingers in as far as you can get it … good boy, now slowly start pulling it out … and pushing it back in … that’s it, pull your finger out all the way now, add more lube to two fingers, that’s it rub around your hole again, this time pushing two fingers in … good boy … in and out … work them apart like a pair of scissors … ok, pull them out … three fingers now Little One … open them up, stretch your hole open for me … good boy … now you would put in your plug.”

Jensen was flushed. His body had definitely liked what he had been doing. Spread out over his Master’s lap, working his fingers into and out of his ass at his Master’s direction … He was confused. He didn’t think he was supposed to enjoy being over his Master’s lap with his fingers up his ass like this.

“Ok Little One,” he patted Jen’s ass gently, “up you get. We’ve got to get ready for the day.”

Jen scrambled off of his Master’s lap, and followed him into the bathroom. They took a quick shower together, same as they had done before. Only this time when they got out Jared handed Jen some clothes to wear. He felt rather odd, he hadn’t realized how empty he’d feel without a plug in his ass, or how he’d feel weird wearing clothes. It’d only been a couple of days since he became Jared’s body slave, but during that time he’d been mostly naked and had a plug in his ass almost the entire time.

Once they were both dressed they went out to the sitting room to have breakfast. Jared feeding Jen bites as he knelt at his side.

“What are the rules Little One?”

“I’m to walk two steps behind you, or whoever is holding onto my leash. I’m to look at you or the ground at all times. When you stop I’m to kneel at your side. I can’t talk to anyone without your permission, except  Sam and Chris.”

“Good boy Little One. “ Jared clipped the training leash onto Jen’s collar. “I know Little One, you don’t like the leash.” Jared replied to Jen’s whimper, “But if you’re leaving my rooms you need to be on a leash. Come on Little One, walk me to the door.”

Jen followed Jared carefully, remembering what happened the night before if he didn’t pay close enough attention to the distance between Jared and himself.

Jen knelt at the door when they stopped. Jared leaned down and placed the leash on the floor. As he stood up he placed a kiss on the top of Jen’s head. “Be good Little One. Listen to Chris, and do what he tells you to do. He should be here in the next couple of minutes. I expect you cleaned up, plugged, and waiting here for me when I get back for lunch.” With that, Jared left the room.

Jensen didn’t have long to wait before Chris came to get him. When Jen heard footsteps outside of the door he quickly dropped his eyes, just in case it was someone he didn’t have permission to look at.

“You must be Slave Ackles. I’m your trainer, Chris.” the man said as he bent down to get the leash. “I’m to take you to the gym for a workout. I expect no trouble from you. Let’s go.”

“Yes sir.” Jen said quietly.

Chris waited for Jen to stand up before he went out of the rooms. Jen quietly followed him down the hall, making sure to keep his eyes on the floor, to an elevator. When they stepped inside Jen quickly knelt next to Chris.

“Lord Padalecki expects you to work out and run three days a week, and swim the other three. Do you know how to swim?” Chris closed his eyes, like he was dreading the answer.

“Yes sir,” Jen didn’t tell him about the swim team back home because he wasn’t sure if Chris really wanted him to say more than yes or no.

Chris looked him over, “At least you’re dressed for the gym. I expect you to be dressed and ready to swim tomorrow.”

“Yes sir, I will.”

Jen stayed silent for the rest of the elevator ride. Chris, on the other hand, was muttering under his breath about, “pampered slaves,” and “waste of my time.” When the doors opened Jensen scrambled to his feet before Chris could start moving. He really didn’t want to anger Chris and have the collar shock him. Jen quietly followed Chris’s feet as they moved to a door at the end of the hall. Jen started to kneel. “Stay standing,” Chris said as they paused just long enough for Chris to swipe a card through a slot on the side of the door. When they went in Chris led him to a mat near the side of the gym. He pulled out a long length of the leash and clipped the handle to his pants.

“Ok slave, stay in the center of the mat. We’re going to start by stretching…” Chris led him through several familiar stretches and a short warm-up before taking him over to a treadmill. Chris shortened the lead on the leash so that Jen wouldn’t trip over it as he ran, then he programmed the treadmill before attaching the leash to the handles on the treadmill.

Jensen ran for about 20 minutes before Chris came back and turned it off. He then led Jensen back to the mat. They stretched out some more before Chris had him a bottle of water to drink and then had him work his way through a few of the machines.

Every time they went to a new machine Chris would explain exactly what he wanted Jen to do, ran through it once himself before having Jen do the exercises. He rarely had to correct Jen’s form, and when he did Jen quietly thanked him and did what he was told.

Chris looked at him funny the first couple of times he told him what to do, as if he was expecting Jen to behave in a certain way, and didn’t act the way he was expected to. Jen just hoped he had behaved well enough and that Chris wouldn’t tell his Master that he had somehow misbehaved. When Chris called it quits for the day they did a quick cool down routine before Chris led him back to Jared’s rooms.

Chris looked thoughtful while they were in the elevator. “Ya know kid, you aren’t half bad. I’ve worked with body slaves before. I expected you to be a pampered, prissy little thing, complaining about everything I told you to do. What’s your name?”

“Jensen sir, thank you sir.”

“Well Jensen, I expect the same out of you tomorrow.”

“Yes sir.”

When they got back to the room Chris walked him back to his Master’s bedroom, grabbed the cable attached to it and turned to Jensen holding out his hand, “Ankle.” Jensen quickly placed his ankle into Chris’s hand. When the cable was attached to his ankle Chris turned to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow kid.”

“Bye sir.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever went smoothly on a family trip, something always went wrong.

When Chris left the rooms Jensen realized he was going to have a problem. He needed to take a shower to get cleaned up, and he wasn’t going to be able to take off his shorts and put them in the basket where his Master told him to. He knew he couldn’t take the cable off of his ankle once it was on there, so his shorts were just going to have to drag behind him until he asked his Master about it, hoping he wouldn’t be in too much trouble for it.

           
He quickly went into the bathroom and took a quick but thorough shower, not looking forward to what he had to do next. When he got out of the shower he quickly dried off, and headed over to the nightstand where his Master had left the plug and lube. He stared at the plug. It looked huge. Ok, so the others had felt huge, but he hadn’t looked at them to see the size of them. And this one had a rounded part at the end of it, a smaller version of his Master’s knot. Way smaller, he knew how big his Master’s knot got from the blowjobs he had given him. But still …  
           
Jen grabbed both the lube and the plug and knelt down on his bed. He closed his eyes and did just what he had that morning under his Master’s guidance. Just like this morning his body enjoyed what he was doing. He had worked two of his fingers into his ass, and was working the third into his hole when he hit that spot, the one that had him moaning and wanting more. He worked himself as open as he could on his fingers before he lubed up the plug and started to work it into his hole. He had a … hard … time getting the knot in, but it finally sank all the way into him.  
           
He put his head down on his bed for a minute to catch his breath. He was tempted, oh so tempted to reach down and start stroking his cock, but remembered just in time that he wasn’t allowed to touch himself without his Master’s permission. He didn’t think that getting himself off was part of getting himself plugged.  
           
He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself enough to grab the shorts and head over to kneel by the door. He was almost to the door when he heard it opening. Panicked, he ran the last steps, and threw himself to his knees, dropping his eyes automatically, gasping for breath when the door was opened.  
           
“Hey there Sweetie, no need to panic. It’s only me.” The voice he recognized as Sam’s said. “Can you tell me your name yet?” She walked over to the table and placed a covered tray down on it.  
           
“Jensen ma’am”, he said quietly as he looked up at her.  
           
“Well Jensen it’s nice to meet you.” She looked him over quickly. “You let me know if Jared’s not taking proper care of you. You need to eat some more, you’re all skin and bones.” Jen nodded, not knowing what to say to her. She smiled at him, “Do you have a favorite dessert?”  
           
“Snickerdoodles ma’am,” he answered quietly.  
           
“I’m sorry Jensen, but that’s not one I’m familiar with, what is it? “  
           
“A cookie ma’am.”  
           
“Hmmm, I’ll see if I can find the recipe for it. How about pies? Do you like pie?”  
           
“Yes ma’am, apple’s my favorite.” Jensen smiled shyly at her.  
           
She winked at him as she was walking out the door, “I’ll keep that in mind while I’m working on dinner.”  
           
Jensen didn’t have long to wait for his Master to come in the room. Jensen started to nuzzle his Master when he stepped in front of him. “Hi Little One. Did you behave for Chris today?”  
           
Jensen nodded, “Yes Master. I did everything he told me to do.”  
           
“Good boy Little One. Why are the shorts I gave you out here instead of in the basket?”  
           
“I’m sorry Master, I forgot to take them off before Chris attached the cable to my ankle.” Jen dropped his head, expecting to be punished, or at least yelled at.

Jared only chuckled. “See that it doesn’t happen again Little One. Turn around and get on your hands and knees.”  
           
Jen blushed furiously, but did as he was told. He knew his Master was checking to see if he had done what he had been told. His Master caressed his ass, then tugged lightly on the plug. “Very good Little One. Ankle.” Jen quickly looked over his shoulder before carefully kicking his ankle out to his Master’s waiting hand. “Take care of the shorts before you join me at the table.” Jared said, smacking his ass lightly.  
           
“Yes Master.” Jensen quickly grabbed them and quickly ran to put them away before joining his Master.  
           
Jared smiled at him. They had a quiet meal, Jared feeding him bites. When they were done they moved to the couch, Jared leaning back with Jen between his knees with his head on his thigh. Jared had been running his fingers through Jen’s hair for a few minutes when Jensen decided to ask about tomorrow’s swimming apparel, he had after all told Chris he would be properly dressed. “Master?” he asked softly.  
           
Jared opened an eye and lifted an eyebrow at him, “hmmm?”  
           
Jen gulped, then quietly said, “Chris said I need to be properly dressed for swimming tomorrow. I wanted to ask if you have trunks and goggles for me to use? I don’t want to be in trouble with him.” He quickly looked to the floor, hoping he hadn’t said anything to get himself into more trouble.  
           
“Goggles?” his Master asked. “I hadn’t thought of goggles. I’ll make sure you have them before tomorrow.” He sighed. “I have to leave you early today. I want you to go lie down and get some rest. I should be back in time for dinner. I’ll let Sam know if I’m going to miss it. If I do miss it I want you to eat and wait for me ok? “  
           
Jensen looked up at him, “Yes Master, of course.” Jen planned on being by the door waiting for him anyway.  
           
It was only after Jen was lying down did he notice that Jared had forgotten to attach the cable to his ankle. ‘I wonder if he just forgot, or if he trusts me not to run off now? ’ Jen continued to think about the possible meaning of the forgotten cable right up ‘til he fell asleep.  
           
Jen woke up and went to wait by the door. He hadn’t been waiting long before he heard the door opening. He dropped his eyes just in case it was someone he didn’t have permission to talk to, or look at. Sam opened the door to bring in their dinner.  
           
“Hello Sweetie.”

Jen looked up and smiled at her. “Hi ma’am, can I help you with that?”  
           
“No Sweetie, I’ve got it. How you holding up?”  
           
Jensen looked down, blushing, “I’m fine, thanks.”  
           
“Alright, you let me know if you need anything. Make sure he shares some of that pie with you.” Sam winked at him before heading out the door.  
           
“Yes ma’am.”  
           
Sam had barely walked out the door, when his Master walked in.  
           
Jen smiled up at him, “Hello Master.”  
           
His Master walked up to him, but stayed out of reach for Jen to greet him properly. “Didn’t I tell you to rest?”  
           
Jen dropped his head. “Yes Master. I fell asleep, but woke up a little while ago, just before Sam brought dinner in. I wanted to be here waiting for you.”  
           
Jared stepped forward, and pulled Jensen’s head up, looking into his eyes. “When I tell you to rest, you are not to leave the bed without my permission. Understand Jensen?”  
           
Jen flinched. “Yes Master. I’m sorry.” For his Master to use his first name, he must have been in trouble, kinda like when his mom would pull out all three names.  
           
Jared released his hold on Jen’s head. Jen immediately started to nuzzle into Jared. “I’m sorry Master. I’ll do better, I promise.”  
           
“I know you will Little One. Come now; let’s eat before dinner gets cold.”  
           
Jensen quietly followed his Master, and knelt next to him. Dinner was a quiet affair with Jared feeding Jen bites. “Mmmmm,” was all Jen could say when Jared fed him a piece of pie.  
           
Jared smiled down at Jensen. “Sam bakes a good pie, doesn’t she?”  
           
“Yes Master, she does.” Jen smiled back at him.  
           
When they had finished their meal Jared stood up. “Ah Little One, I know you aren’t going to like this, but go fetch your leash.” Jen paled a little at the memory of being shocked by the leash, and hoped he didn’t have many more shocking lessons to learn. He was surprised when he picked up the leash and didn’t get shocked like the night before.

Jared chuckled at the look on Jen’s face. “Don’t worry Little One, as long as it’s not attached to your collar it won’t shock you.”  
           
Thankfully his lessons that night were more of a review and practice than out and out lessons. He was only lightly shocked a few times when he wasn’t paying enough attention to his Master when he had started to walk again after stopping.  
           
Jared reached down and ran his fingers through Jen’s hair, “Very well done Little One.” He reached down and unclipped the leash. “Go put this away, and come to our room.”  
           
Jensen knew what this meant; it was time for his spanking. He definitely wasn’t looking forward to his ass being beaten. As he walked into their room, he was told to bring the paddle to his Master.  
           
Jen knelt next to the bed, hanging his head down, and holding out the paddle for his Master. “Good boy Little One.” Jared pulled Jen up and over his lap. He played with the plug, pulling it out a bit then pushing it back in before pulling the plug out of Jen’s ass.  
           
Jared gently laid his hand over Jen’s cheeks. “Why are we here Little One?” Jared asked as he rubbed Jen’s ass cheeks before smacking them a few times with his hand.  
           
“Because I ran … ran from you Master. … Won’t … won’t do it ever again.”  
           
“Count them Little One.”  
           
Jensen closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the first strike. “One, sorry Master … five, please Master … never again…” By this point Jen’s tears were streaming down his face, and he was hiccupping as he counted, “… ten Master, hurts, … never again I promise!”  
           
“Ssshhh Little One. You did so well.” Jared praised, rubbing circles on Jen’s back until he calmed down. “Hold your cheeks apart for me Little One.”  
           
Jared carefully stretched Jen’s hole before putting a bigger plug back into his ass. Jared then pulled Jen up into his lap, careful about where Jen’s sore ass was situated. “So proud of you Little One. You took your punishment so well.” Jared cuddled Jen for a few minutes, gently rubbing his back and running his fingers through his hair before having him kneel between his knees.  
           
Jensen immediately looked up at his Master, “Please Master may I touch you?” Jensen started to nuzzle Jared’s cock once his Master gave him permission. He soon started to lick at the shaft before him.  
           
Jared started to run the fingers of one of his hands through Jen’s hair when he started to suck on just the tip of Jared’s cock. “Mine. My Little One.” Jared’s hand started to clench Jen’s hair. Jen started to bob his head up and down in a steady rhythm, concentrating on what he knew his Master liked, grasping tightly on to the forming knot.  
           
“So good. Good boy. My Little One.” Jared told Jen as he came in his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever went smoothly on a family trip, something always went wrong.

Their mornings were starting to blend into a routine. Jared would wake Jensen up by running his fingers through Jen’s hair, calling to him. Jen would give him a blowjob, they would take a shower. Jared would give Jen clothes to wear to work out in. Jared would feed Jen breakfast, and then leave him kneeling by the door to wait for Chris to take him for his workout.  
           
Jensen had looked forward to getting back in the pool. When he had first accepted his role as a slave on this planet he knew that swimming would be the one thing, besides his family, that he would miss the most. He had been on a swim team and in the pool at least 5 days a week since he was eight years old. He had started to compete when he turned nine. So when Jared handed him the goggles along with the swim trunks that morning Jensen was ecstatic.  
           
They were even the good kind of goggles! They fit around his eyes just right, were tinted to the perfect shade, not too dark, and not clear, and best of all they had a bungee cord strap to fit around his head. He hated the elastic straps that most goggles came with.  
           
He remembered one of the first meets he had ever swum in. He had had a cheap pair of goggles at the time, the kind with the elastic to hold them onto his head. He hadn’t known the difference in goggle types then. It had only been a practice meet but he didn’t care, he was determined to swim fast, and kick hard. The only problem was that after he dove into the pool his goggles fell down around his neck. He had almost stopped dead in the water to fix them, but decided that he could power through it and finish the race without his goggles.  
           
Everyone standing on the deck couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him at first. He had kept running into the lane lines, first he would hit the one on the right, then overcorrect and hit the one on the left. He bounced back and forth between them like some kind of a drunken swimmer. He had his back to everyone as he swam the first length, it wasn’t until he was on the way back that everyone could tell that he didn’t have his goggles on when he came up for air. He might have finished last in that heat but he was proud of himself for finishing the race. And so were his family members and his coach.  
           
Today Jen was looking forward to his first day back in the pool since this all started. He waited on his knees by the door with a towel and goggles at his side. He didn’t know what Chris would ask him to do as part of his exercise program. He hoped it would not be like the night he swam for a fundraiser. His team had decided to raise money by having a swim-a-thon; they raised money by getting a pledge for an amount for every lap they swam.   
During the two hours that he swam the event he swam one hundred and seventy six laps. He was exhausted at the end of it, but was proud that he had swum fairly hard the whole time unlike some of the kids who used a kickboard and chatted with their friends the whole time.  
           
Jen had wondered how him being on a collar and leash was going to work. He almost giggled at the thought of Chris running up and down the length of the deck holding on to the leash, and of him trying to swim with one arm because the other would get tangled up in the lead.  
           
Then Chris explained the little … charm for lack of a better word, that he attached as soon as Jensen had finished stretching on the side of the pool. Chris had been given permission by his Master to use it only while he was in the gym, and only because of the pool. He still had to be leashed anywhere outside of the gym. This lovely little charm acted like the leash once it was attached. In order to shock Jensen all Chris would have to do is push the little button on the remote in his hand. He had even offered to show Jensen how it worked before he got in the water, but relented as soon as he saw how wide open Jen’s eyes were and the frantic shaking of his head and promises to be good.  
           
Jensen was relieved when the session ran close to what he was used to. At first Chris had him prove that he did in fact know how to swim all of the strokes, and wasn’t exaggerating on being able to swim. Once his skill level was established he swam the different sets that Chris had set before him. Once his time was up Jen quickly dried off and thanked Chris.  
           
“Ok, kid give me your ankle.” Chris was saying as he led Jensen into their room.  
           
Jensen blushed. “Um sir,” he stammered, “could you wait until I get my trunks off? I forgot yesterday, and I couldn’t put the shorts I was wearing in the hamper.”  
           
Chris chuckled, “Yea, I can see how that would be a problem. Do you want to strip right here, or how do you want to do this?”  
           
Jensen ducked his head, “Um if it’s alright with you sir, I could go into the bathroom and stick my ankle out the door when I’m ready. Or I could just wrap the towel around my waist right here?”  
           
Chris nodded to the bathroom, “Hurry up Jensen.”  
           
Jen scurried into the bathroom, with Chris close behind him. Jen closed the door just enough for him to hide behind it before pulling off the shorts and sticking his head and ankle out for Chris. “Thank you sir.”  
           
Chris just chuckled. “Sure kid. I’ll see ya in the morning. Be ready to run.”  
           
“Yes sir, I will.”  
           
Jensen quickly got cleaned up and put his plug back in and made it to the door to kneel minutes before Jared came back to their rooms for lunch.

Jen was already happily nuzzling into Jared’s thigh before Jared had even said hello. “Mmmm Little One, you’re in a good mood.” He smiled down at Jen as he stroked the tattoo on Jen’s cheek.  
           
Jen smiled up at him. “Yes Master, thank you for letting me swim today, and for the awesome goggles. They are the best I’ve ever had. Thank you Master.”  
           
“You’re welcome Little One. Turn around, bend over, and show me your plug. Show me you were a good boy and make me happy that I let you do this.” Jen quickly turned around and presented his ass for Jared’s inspection blushing furiously. Jared stroked his ass a few times, Jen could have sworn he heard Jared whisper ‘mine’ and ‘soon’ before Jared told him to give him his ankle and to follow him to the table. “Good boy Little One. Come let’s eat, you didn’t eat much this morning.”  
           
Jen looked over his shoulder at his Master and carefully kicked his ankle out so that Jared could unclip the cable. Between the different bites of food Jared informed Jensen that he was going to be accompanying him to the afternoon sessions he had to oversee.  
           
“What are the rules Little One?”  
           
“I am to follow two steps behind, kneel when you stop, talk to, and look at no one without permission, Master.” Was Jensen’s prompt reply.  
           
Jared smiled down at him, running his fingers through Jen’s hair. “Good boy Little One. You may look around briefly, but look at no one above their chest. Speak to no one, including Chris and Sam, without my permission. If you need to get my attention I want you to nuzzle my knee and tap my ankle where no one can see it. And above all else, stay close to me at all times, understand Little One?”  
           
“Yes Master.” Jensen said in a small voice, closing his eyes tightly. Images of him having to be nude out in public started to float through his head. He started to shake slightly at the thought of all of those people seeing him naked with a collar and leash. With a plug in his ass, oh god. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes as he started to panic. Naked. He was going to be naked in front of people, led through the halls on a leash, naked. They were going to see the huge plug that was currently filling his ass. It was different here in these rooms. Only Jared looked at him here. (Ok Sam had gotten a look too, but she had made sure to look Jen in the eyes when he had started to turn an unnatural shade of red at being seen naked.) He didn’t want his junk and plug filled ass to be seen by other people.  
           
“Ssshhh Little One. What’s all the shaking and tears about?” Jared said as he pulled Jensen up into his lap and started to run his fingers through Jen’s hair with one hand and stroke his back gently with the other.  
           
“I’m scared. Everyone’s going to see me naked Master.” Jen said softly with his head buried in Jared’s chest.  
           
“No they’re not Little One. You’re MINE to look at, not theirs.”  
           
Jensen looked deep into Jared’s eyes, blinking back his tears. “Thank you Master!” Jen said as he nuzzled into Jared’s chest. They sat quietly for a few minutes until Jensen had settled down a bit.  
           
“Ok Little One, down you get. Wait by the door for me. I’ve got to get back to the council session or we’ll be there all night, and I have better things to do.” There was a gleam in his Master’s eye at the mention of there being better things to do instead of being in the council session. Jen started to wonder what plans his Master had. Then he decided that he really didn’t want to know at that precise moment.  
           
Jensen quickly went to his spot by the door to wait. Jared came out of the bedroom quickly with a pair of basketball shorts and the leash. “I know you don’t like it Little One, but you still need to be leashed,” handing the shorts to Jen.  
           
Jen quickly put the shorts on and Jared clipped the leash to his collar. “Remember Little One to be careful and stay close to me.”  
           
“Yes Master.” Jensen did not intend to get far enough away that it would set the collar off.


	11. Chapter 11

Jared led him through the maze of hallways to what looked like a small library. All of the walls had bookshelves from one end to the other. There were chairs and couches placed around the room making it easy for the various conversations to take place. There were even a few large pillows scattered here and there along the floor around the room. Jared led him over to an empty, comfortable looking chair that had one of the large pillows next to it. 

Jared guided Jen to kneel on the cushion next to him. Once he was settled, Jen took a quick glance around and was startled at what he saw. There were slaves like him in the room. All of the other slaves had collars and bands on their wrists and ankles, just like him. Most of them were totally naked. Many of them had red marks and bruises like they had been beaten. Many had a dead look to their eyes.  He hid his face on his Master’s thigh trying to forget what could be done to him, shaking slightly. He didn't want to end up an empty shell of a person with glassy eyes like some of the slaves before him.  Jared reached out and started to run his fingers through Jensen’s hair lightly, helping him to settle down a little.  
           
Just as Jensen was starting to calm down after seeing the other slaves so marked up, someone new walked in, with a slave crawling behind him. At first all he noticed was the poor boy that was crawling behind the man holding onto his leash. The boy had the dead glassy look to his eyes, was gagged, his body was covered with bruises and thin red criss-crossed lines all over his body. Then he snuck a look at the guy who walked in holding his leash. What he saw scared him. It was the scary guy from the auction. Jensen tried to hide himself next to his Master, making himself as small as possible, not wanting to be seen by the scary guy. He just knew the guy was looking him over, he swore he could feel the scary guy’s eyes running all over him.  
           
“Your Grace.” The gravelly voice intoned, “I see you brought your pretty new pet with you.”  
           
“Lord Alastair.” Jared’s fingers tightened in Jen’s hair for a moment. “Yes, I brought my new slave. Now that everyone’s here, let’s move this into the other room.”  
           
Jared stood, and led the others into what looked to Jen like a huge conference room. A long table surrounded by chairs was in the center of the room. There were a few pillows scattered through the room, but what caught Jen’s eyes were the hooks along the walls, and on the sides of a few chairs. It didn’t take much for him to figure out what the hooks were for. Several of the Masters present used them, clipping their slaves’ leashes to the chairs. A few hooked them to the walls.  
           
The leash attached to Jen’s collar was clipped to the side of Jared’s chair. Jared had given the lead to Jen’s collar plenty of room for Jen to lay down. Jared brushed his mark on Jensen’s cheek. “Rest now Little One.”  
           
Jen snuggled as close to his Master as he could, going so far as to wrap his arm around Jared’s leg, as if Jensen was trying to make sure that Jared wasn’t leaving without him. “Yes Master,” he said quietly, closing his eyes.  
           
“Your Grace,” one of the ladies down the table asked. “This is your new pet? The one from the auction last week? It’s so pretty and well behaved for a new pet.” Several compliments followed. Jen did his best to ignore what was being said about him, he really didn't want to know.  
           
Jared turned his attention with a smile to the lady who had spoken, “Yes Lady Masters he is. Would you remind us please where we are in the negotiations?” he askd, trying to guide the discussion away from Jen and back to the reason they were all there.  
           
It wasn’t long before Jen was dozing, the voice of his Master soothing him.  Jensen must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, his Master was untangling Jen’s arms from around his ankle.  
           
Jensen opened his eyes and quickly glanced around. He noticed that many of the Masters in the room were out of their chairs, leaving their 'pets' behind. Jen started to get to his knees, looking up at his Master. “Shhh Little One, keep resting.” Jared ran his fingers through Jen’s hair, and down his cheek, caressing Jen’s brand. “I’ll be right back.” Jen nodded and lay back down, closing his eyes.  
           
Jensen opened his eyes a crack as he heard footsteps come close to him, focusing on the feet coming near him. It was the scary guy, Lord Alastair. He clenched his eyes shut, shivering involuntarily as the footsteps got closer. He was startled into almost opening his eyes as he felt a rough hand run the length of his back.  
           
“So pretty, you should have been mine, covered in my marks. You will be mine!” the gravelly voice threatened softly. Jensen squeaked at Alastair’s words.  
           
‘No! Not him, not my Master.’ Kept running through Jen’s mind, starting to whimper at the thought of belonging to Alastair.  Pain, lots and lots of pain, that's what his life would be filled with if _He_ had bought him.  He clenched his eyes closed, hoping that Alastair would get bored and go away if he didn't react to him.   
           
“Lord Alastair,” Jared growled, “did my slave do something while I was away?” Jensen tensed at the tone of Jared’s voice, trying to make himself seem even smaller than he was. He wanted to shake his head and deny any wrong doing. He hadn't done anything but lie here like he had been told. He'd been a good boy.  
           
“No your grace,” came the sneering voice, “I was just, admiring, it. I would be more than happy to take it off your hands. I heard that it was giving you problems.  I had my eye on it at the auction last week. I like pets that are a challenge to break.”  
           
“He is MINE.” Jared sat back down in his chair, reaching down to pull Jensen onto his knees. As Jared settled into his chair, the others started to settle back into theirs.   
           
When Jen felt the familiar hands pull him up, he opened his eyes to look at his Master, pleading with him silently not to give him to Lord Alastair. When Jen was on his knees, he immediately laid his head down on his Master’s thigh, closed his eyes again, and wrapped his arms back around Jared’s leg.  
           
“If you don't want to sell it I could break it for you; make sure it knows how to behave.  It seems to be missing some of its training.”  
           
Jensen whimpered at Alastair’s comments.  He wasn't sure what Alastair meant by breaking him.  Or what he meant by him being a challenge.  He'd been a good boy since he'd been brought here.  At least he thought he'd been good.  ‘No! I’ll be good. Can’t, not him.’ Jensen lifted his head, and opened his eyes to look into his Master’s eyes, pleading silently. His Master looked angry. ‘Please Master, no,’ he tried to beg with his eyes, hoping his Master understood. Tears started to fall from Jen’s eyes. He wanted to beg his Master not to send him away, especially after he had seen how some of the other slaves were treated, especially the one trailing behind Alastair, but he knew better than to talk right now.  
           
“That won’t be necessary.”  
           
“As you wish, Your Grace.”  
           
One of Jared’s hands came down and wiped the tears from Jen’s cheeks, pausing to rub along the tattoo. Jared then started to rub up and down Jen’s back, helping to calm him. Jen settled back down, laying his head back onto Jared’s thigh, closing his eyes once again.  
           
“Sebastian, where are we as far as the number of guests and guards?”  
           
“Your Grace, I believe we’ve settled for a small party, 100 guests per House, with House Morgan providing 25 guards along with 25 of our own. The next question to be settled is dining and entertainment.”  
           
Jensen tuned the meeting out around him, trying to focus on his Master’s hand that was currently running through his hair. Jen tried to relax, he really did, but he could feel the eyes staring at him. He shivered at the thoughts of what Lord Alistair’s words to both him and his Master meant. Jen knew if his Master sent him to Lord Alistair he would be in pain. Lots of pain. All the time. He vowed to himself to do whatever his Master wanted, to be his good boy, to never be sent away.  
           
“Rest.” Jared patted Jen’s head lightly.  
           
“Yes Master.” Jen replied in a whisper, laying down once again on the cushion at Jared’s side, wrapping an arm back around his leg. Jen glanced once around the room, tucked his face into his Master’s ankle, and closed his eyes.  
           
Jared had stopped. Again. Jen quickly dropped to his knees. He was getting a lot of practice with the up and down’s as his Master mingled with the people from the meeting they had just left. He had been sneaking small glances at the other Masters and their slaves as he would either kneel or stand. With every glance, he was even more thankful for his Master.  
           
Over in one corner there was a slave on his hands and knees, being paddled by his Master. In another area, there were a few Masters chatting and watching as two slaves 'performed' for them. He quit looking at that point, hoping that his Master would never ever have him do anything like that.  
           
The snippets of conversation he listened to were just as bad, if not worse. Many of the owners were discussing the different slaves present and whether or not they would be part of the entertainment at the celebration of the treaty signing between Houses Padalecki and Morgan. Jensen shuddered, the things they talked about. Which slaves were a good fuck, which ones put on the best shows, which ones took the most amount of pain, etc.  
           
Jen was kneeling quietly with his Master’s hand running through his hair when he saw a woman’s slender feet approaching, a naked man crawling behind her. “Your Grace.” She drawled.  
           
“Lady Talbot. You look lovely. Thank you for your ideas on the celebrations.”  
           
“It was my pleasure.” She smiled at Jared. “Your new pet is exquisite. I understand you haven’t had it long?”  
           
“I’ve had him for a short time. He’s well behaved.” Jensen could tell by Jared’s clipped tone that his pet wasn’t a topic his Master wanted to discuss.  
           
“Have you considered using it as a stud? I’m sure it would fetch an extravagant fee. It’s so pretty, I bet any pups it sired with a bitch would be beautiful. I know of a few people who would be highly interested in it as a stud.”  
           
Jensen wished he could melt into the floor. Images flew through his mind of him playing stud to one of the slaves here. He couldn’t believe anyone would suggest such a thing. He belonged to his Master, and he knew he would be the one being fucked, and not the other way around.  
           
“I haven’t considered it, because he’s my bitch, not a stud. And no, I’m not looking for a stud for him. If you’ll excuse me Lady Talbot.”  
           
Jen quickly got to his feet as his Master started to stride across the room. Jen was struggling to keep up. He could tell his Master was pissed, and hoped he wouldn’t take it out on his ass later that night when it was time for his spanking. They were bad enough already .  
           
It wasn’t long after that before they were called into dinner. He settled in next to his Master’s chair, then looked around under the table, curious to see how the other slaves were treated during a meal. He noticed that there were a couple that weren’t by the Masters he thought owned them, and wondered where they had gone. A few were settled between their Master’s knees. Jen wondered how they’d be fed like that. It seemed like an odd angle for their Master’s to feed them from … he blushed when he realized just what the Masters were 'feeding' their slaves.  
           
Jen was slightly startled when he felt the light tap at his jaw. He opened his mouth and accepted the small tidbit. He kept looking at the slaves under the table and started to notice how they reacted to different things. One that had been fed a bite licked her Master’s fingers before they were withdrawn. Another was rubbing his head on his Master’s thigh, like a cat. Jen wondered if he were closer if he would’ve heard the slave purring.  
           
Jen absently accepted another bite from his Master. ‘Am I supposed to be acting like a cat? Master hasn’t said anything about me acting like a pet, and he doesn’t seem to like it when others refer to me as one. Maybe I can ask him tonight.’  
           
All too soon dinner was over. Instead of the training he was used to getting after dinner, his Master took him back to the room they had been called to diner from. His Master was approached more and more about his new ‘pet’. Jen couldn’t believe the offers people were making. A couple of them wanted to buy him outright, for double or triple the price that was paid for him. Some wanted to borrow Jen for the night. One even asked if his slave and Jen could put on a show at the celebrations. That seemed to be the last straw for his Master.  
           
Jen was just short of running alongside his Master as they headed for the side of the room. Jen was startled when they stopped at one of the hooks in the wall, his Master attached his leash to the hook, then walked away. Jen couldn’t believe that his Master would abandon him like that. He hung his head, tears forming in his eyes. He just knew he’d done something wrong. Maybe he should have tried that whole act like a cat thing.  
           
He was sobbing silently when he noticed that there was a pair of legs standing close to him. He glanced up and noticed it was a man in some kind of uniform. Jen didn’t understand why the man was standing there.  Wher was his Master? He didn't like being around all these people, many of whom wanted to use him in some kind of sex act with one of their pets.

He looked around the room and saw that there were a few slaves tethered to the wall with no one around them. Then he saw a man in a different kind of uniform walk up to one, scan the back of her neck, then pick up the leash and lead her away. A few minutes later that same man was back, repeating the process on another abandoned slave.  
           
“Captain, you’re needed in the entryway.”  
           
“Get Johnson to deal with it. I can’t leave my post.”  
           
“But sir, Sergeant Johnson sent me to get you; he said it was a class 5 situation ...”  
           
The man standing in front of Jen sighed, “Fine. Stay here with His Majesty’s slave. No one is to come near him and you had better pray to Misha that nothing happens to him.” He then strode out of Jensen’s sight.  
           
“Of Course Captain.”  It wasn’t but a moment later when the new man was called away to deal with something, leaving Jensen alone, tethered to the wall.  
           
He'd only been left alone for a few minutes when the strange man collecting abandoned slaves was standing before him.  The man scanned his neck thenplucked Jen’s leash from the hook on the wall. “Follow me.” Jen just shook his head no at him, and risked a glance looking for his Master.   
“Slave Ackles?”  
           
Jen just nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the floor. His Master had said he was to talk to no one, but shaking his head didn’t count, right? He hoped so. He was pretty sure he was already in trouble; he didn’t want to make it any worse. His Master was in a really bad mood, Jen wasn’t sure what he had done wrong to put him in the bad mood.  
“Slave,” the angry man growled at him again, tugging on the leash, “you are to come with me this instant!”  
           
Jen kept his eyes trained on the floor, shaking his head violently. His Master had put him here, which meant he wasn’t supposed to move from here. He didn’t understand why this strange man was trying to make him move.  
           
He thought he was being good. Staying here thinking about what he had seen tonight, about behaving more like a cat, kneeling, waiting for his Master to come and take him from this place. All of a sudden this strange man walked up to him and scanned the back of his neck, like they had done at the slave center.  
                       
The man tugged his head up, rubbed a finger across his tattoo a few times, and clipped a tag onto his collar. Jen got a brief glance at it, as his head was released and he was allowed to look at the floor again. It reminded him of a dog’s id tag.  
           
“Last chance slave, on your feet.” When Jen shook his head again the man said, “Fine,” and then pushed the button on the handle that sent light shocks to his collar.  
           
Jen whimpered, but refused to get to his feet. “If I have to push that button one more time, I’ll turn it to its highest setting, then when your Master comes to get you he will be informed of your refusal and your punishment will be up to him. I’ll warn you now since you’re somewhat new, you’ll be lucky to move by the end of the week when he’s done with you.” Jen paled at the thought, and quietly got to his feet.  
           
“Misha preserve us. Stupid slaves, thinking they can do what they want.” The man jerked the leash harder, sending a small shock to Jen’s collar. Jen whimpered and glanced around the room one last time as he was dragged out the door and down the hall to a service elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever went smoothly on a family trip, something always went wrong.

Jen whimpered when he was shoved into a cell, falling onto his knees.  He sat down on the floor and rubbed his knees looking at the cells around him.  He seemed to be the only slave to have a cell to himself.  There were more slaves here than he remembered seeing earlier, although he did recognize a few.  Many were hanging by their wrists from chains attached to the ceiling.  A few were being whipped.  In one particular cell it looked like the slaves were set out for the guards to use.  
              
Jensen was left alone in his cell for only a short amount of time before the man was back and staring at him.  “Mitch, Kurt!” the man shouted.  The man smirked at Jensen as the two men approached, “Prepare Slave Ackles for Lord Alastair, you know how he likes them.”  
              
“NO!”  Jen shouted, getting to his feet and grabbing the cell bars, “He’s not my Master.  Lord Padalecki is my Master!”  The man pushed the button on Jen’s leash and shocked him until he was unconscious.  
              
Jensen came to when he was hit in the face with cold water.  Whimpering Jen tugged at his wrists, unable to move them very far.  He’d been strung up by his wrists, his legs were spread wide, with his ankle restraints attached to rings in the floor.  He tried to protest but found he couldn’t move his jaw; a gag had been shoved in his mouth.  
              
“Why are we cleaning this?  It’s not like it’s gonna be kept clean.  You know how rough Lord Alastair is on his toys.”  
              
“I know Mitch, but you know what’ll happen to us if we don’t do what we’re told.  Besides you should be thankful that it’s not us being sent to Him tonight.”  One said before dumping a bucket of soapy water over Jen’s head.  Jen spluttered as the water ran over his face and they started to scrub Jen roughly.  
              
“I am, believe me I am.  I’ve seen how some of them come back.  Not to mention the ones that don’t survive.”  
              
Jensen started to struggle, “No!  Not him!  Not my Master!”  He kept trying to shout, but everything that came out was garbled.  He wasn’t Lord Alastair’s plaything, a toy to be used and abused.  Tears started to fall down Jen’s cheeks.  He needed to make sure they understood that there was a mistake.  
              
“Settle down slave, or I’ll be forced to shock you, it’ll be worse with the water, I can’t promise how severe the damage will be.”  Jensen quit his struggling, but continued to try to tell them that he belonged to Lord Padalecki, and that they were making a big mistake.  “Why would anyone want to play with this anyway?” the one called Mitch asked as they sprayed him down again.  “I mean, really look at it, it’s so small.  Although it’s pretty gotta give ‘em that one.”  
              
Jen yelped as one of them grabbed the plug that was in his ass, and pulled it out roughly.  “Hey Kurt, would you double check how it’s supposed to be prepped?  I know it’s going to Lord Alistair.  It must not’ve been with him before, there aren’t any marks on it, although it’s ass is a little pinker than the rest of it.  I don’t want to be sent in its place if we get it wrong.”  
              
“Ummm, looks like a regular prep, no plug, wet hole, slightly stretched, cock ring, gag.  Easy.”  Mitch called out.  “Oh damn, it isn’t a native slave, we have to actually use lube in its hole.”  
              
“Where’s it from?  It doesn’t look like one of the regular imports; it looks like it’s from here.”  
              
Jensen tried to tell them where he was from and who his real Master was, but the only sounds he made were mumbles.  He took a good look at them and noticed for the first time that they had bands around their necks.  ‘They must be slaves too,’ he thought, ‘why do they keep calling me it, why won’t they listen to me?’  
              
“Looks like Earth.  They’ve just started to visit us I think.  Wonder how it ended up here.”  
              
Mitch walked around to the front of Jen, and looked him over, checking the tag attached to his collar for something.  “Ah Misha help us.  We’re so dead.”  He muttered after looking at Jen's face.  "And it's going to be a painful death."  
              
“What’s wrong?”  
              
“Come around here and look at this and tell me what’s wrong.”  Mitch told him, pointing at Jen’s cheek.  
              
Kurt walked around to look at Jen.  “Ah fuck.  There has to have been some kind of mistake.  This wasn’t here when I scrubbed it.”  He rubbed at Jared’s personal crest on Jen’s cheek.  “This is His Grace’s personal mark.  He’s” Kurt said, pointing at Jen, “not just a general house slave to be shared.”  
              
Jen nodded vigorously, glad that they finally understood that he didn’t belong to Lord Alistair.  Mitch took a deep breath, looking deep into Jen’s eyes he said, “Slave I’m going to take out your gag for a moment, when I do I need you to keep silent, except to answer my questions.  Understand?”  
              
Jen nodded, stilling all of his movements and focused all of his attention on Mitch.  When Mitch took out the gag Jen moved his Jaw around before thanking him for taking out the gag.  
              
“What’s your name?”  
              
“Jensen Ackles”  
              
“OK Jensen, you’re from Earth right?”  
              
“Yes.”  
              
“Were you a slave on Earth?”  
              
“No.”  Jen didn’t want to say more than he absolutely had to.  
              
“Who owns you?”  
              
“Lord Padalecki.”  
              
“Fuck,” muttered Kurt.  Mitch just nodded at him.  
              
“Jensen, I really need to know, did you piss Lord Padalecki off at all tonight?”  
              
Jen tensed at the question, somehow knowing it was coming.  He bit his lip, thinking about how to answer.  “My Master was mad earlier, but I don’t know why, I followed all of the rules, till now.”  He whispered and hung his head in shame.  
              
“What rule did you break?”  Mitch asked, not really wanting to know the answer, as he suspected it had something to do with him.  
              
“I’m not supposed to talk to, or look directly at anyone.”  
              
“Ok, I think there’s been a mistake.  Lord Padalecki hasn’t ever branded any of the house slaves as _his_ before.  Not one.  We’re going to do what the orders tell us to Jensen,” Jen started to panic at those words, “BUT as soon as we’re done I’m going to see if I can find out what’s going on.  You’re going to have to hang on, ok?”  Jen started to sniffle, the tears falling down his cheeks again, and just nodded.  It’s not like he had much of a choice.  Hopefully Mitch would get things sorted out before Alistair showed up.  
              
“I’m sorry Jensen, but the gag has to go back in.”  Jensen just nodded his head in understanding, and opened his mouth.  
              
“Let’s get this done as quickly as we can.  Hopefully Lord Padalecki won’t hurt us too bad for following orders.”  
              
They quickly and efficiently finished prepping Jensen.  When they released him from the chains attached to his wrists, he shrugged and rolled his shoulders as much as possible before he was told that he needed to be in position, on his hands and knees, facing away from the bars.  Jen quietly followed their orders, hearing the door shut behind him when they left, hoping they would be able to help him.  
              
Jen didn’t know how long he had been left there before he heard people standing at his cell talking.  His knees and wrists were starting to hurt.  He had been thinking about all of the things he had done wrong, or could have possibly done wrong, and wondered if it was enough for his Master to send him to Lord Alistair.  Then he remembered seeing Lord Alistair smirk at him as Jen glanced one last time around the room before the mad man took him away from where his Master put him.  
              
“Lord Alastair, it is ready as ordered.”  Jen started to panic when he heard the voice of the man who had brought him down here.  He knew he couldn’t get far with his collar tethered to the floor.  The door opened and footsteps came closer.  ‘No, no, not my Master!’  Jen tried to squirm away from the hands that were touching him.  
              
“Thank you Sheppard Peligrino, for notifying me that my new pet was ready.  Seems it needs to be taught a lesson before we leave.  A paddle if you please.”  
              
“Of course Lord Alastair.”  
              
Jen scrambled as far away from the fingers stroking him as he possibly could.  He kept shaking his head and yelling “No!  Not my Master!” repeatedly behind his gag.  He knew he was just asking for more pain later, but he couldn’t help it.  It was the scary guy, Lord Alastair, who was there and touching him, sounding way too excited to paddle his ass, and probably worse.  He tried tugging at the chain that was connecting his collar to the floor, but it wouldn’t budge an inch.  
              
“Slave Ackles!  Settle this instant; this is your only warning before I push the button.”  Sheppard Pelagrino shouted at him, handing the paddle to Lord Alastair.  
              
“No need Sheppard.  I think a whip will do nicely.”  
              
“As you wish Lord Alastair.”  Sheppard Pelagrino left the cell to fetch one.  
              
“Now pretty slave get back into position and accept your punishment.  You have until the good Sheppard returns before I spend the entire night whipping the skin off of your back.”  Lord Alastair’s gravelly voice and smirk let Jensen know that the man had every intention of following through with his threat.  He might just spend the night whipping him anyway.  
              
Jen tried to settle down he really did try.  He whimpered as he got back on his hands and knees, ass facing the hall again.  He screamed as the first swing Lord Alastair took connected with his ass.  He face planted onto the cement with the force of the hit, his ass felt like it was on fire.  His Master had never hit him so hard.  
              
“Back in position pretty, or I’ll double what you earned.”  
              
Tears were streaming down his cheeks, as he got back into the required position.  Three more times Alastair struck him before the pain was too much.  Jen collapsed in a heap onto the floor out for the count.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever went smoothly on a family trip, something always went wrong.

Jensen wasn’t where he left him.  Neither was the guard captain he had left him with.  All of the offers to buy and /or use his Little One were more than he could handle.  He had walked away from Jen to calm down before he did something stupid, like claiming his Little One right there before Misha and everyone.  That was definitely not the way he wanted to knot Jensen for the first time. 

The guard walked up beside him, bowing “My Lord.”

“Where is Jensen?  I left him here with you.”

“I’m sorry Your Grace; I only left him for a moment to deal with an emergency that turned out to be nothing.  I left him right here with the servant who came to fetch me.  I’ve only been gone for a few moments.”

“If anything’s happened to him …” Jared growled, letting the threat trail off.  “You’d better find him quickly, before I do, and he’d better be in one piece, unharmed…”

The guard nodded once, saluted, and quickly left, looking around the room for any sign of the servant with whom he left the slave, or the slave himself.

Jared glared around the room, hating most of the people that had stayed this late after what he hoped to be the last of the council sessions covering the treaty signing.  The ones who had stayed were the ones that Jared deemed to be the most corrupt, looking for ways to out-do each other.  He supposed that was the main reason they all wanted Jensen.  Jensen was different from all of the other slaves in the area.  He was one of the few from Earth, a shiny new toy for them all to fight/lust over.  Everyone had known he picked Jensen up at the auction.  He had gone there because he was curious to see the boy that had caused all of the problems between his planet and Earth.  He did not intend to actually buy the boy; he never went to the auctions, let alone buys any of the slaves for his house.

He hadn’t expected to find himself enthralled with the boy kneeling on the stage, begging prettily for his parents to rescue him, before he was sedated and gagged.  He had to have him.  He knew Alastair had wanted the boy also by the way he had been bidding on him.  More for the novelty of owning an Earth slave than for the boy himself, he was sure of it.  Alastair’s tastes seemed to lean towards bodies that were more mature, sturdy, could take the pain he liked to dish out, not sweet little things like his Little One.  He couldn’t let Alastair touch his boy.

Jared strode from the room, glancing around one last time for a hint of his Little One, before heading to his office.  Once he reached his office he turned on his computer.  He hated waiting on the damn thing to warm up, and load the tracking software.  One of the house slaves walked in and knelt gracefully before him.  “Your Grace?” the slave asked quietly, bowing his head respectfully.

“I don’t care what it is, unless someone is dead or dying, it can wait.”

“Of course Your Grace,” the slave said, quietly biting his lower lip, as if he had something important to tell Jared, but knew not to say a word based on Jared’s mood.

"Hurry up and load you stupid piece of shit!” Jared muttered at the computer.  When it finally warmed up he opened the slave tracking program.  “What the hell do you mean that you can’t find him?  I know He’s in the system; I looked him up this morning.” Jared looked at the screen in shock.  He had been curious if the software was as good as promised - it was supposed to be able to track his boy's vital signs along with his location.  He hit the button to refresh his screen.  This time it found Jensen, but couldn't display his location, only his stats.  "Shit," his Little One's heart rate was going through the roof.

“Sire.”  The slave tried again, a little more emphasis in his voice this time.

Jared glared at the slave before him, “Unless it’s a matter of life or death, or you know where my Little One is, you had better leave me now and find me again later.  Much later.” The slave stayed where he was.

Jared’s phone rang, he glanced at the screen, “Seb, this had better be important!  Jensen is missing.  ...  Wait, what?  ...  He’s where?  ...  Where the fuck is that?  ...  Who?  Oh hell no!  Stay there I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  He hung up the phone, and looked at the slave before him. “  You know where Jensen is don’t you?” at the slave’s nod, he pulled him to his feet.  “Take me to him quick.”

Without another word the slave quickly turned towards the door and led Jared to Jensen.

Jensen came to slowly.  At first he thought he must have still been dreaming.  It was a good dream.  The one where his Master had rescued him from the scary man.  The fingers running through his hair felt like his Master's.  But they couldn’t be, he had made his Master mad and been given to Lord Alastair.  They had all said so.  He didn’t want to open his eyes, scared that he would wake up and find himself back in the cell hanging by his wrists being whipped again.  He started to whimper, everything hurt.

He tried moving, away from or, into the fingers, he didn’t know which, but was unable to get very far.  His wrists and ankles were tethered to something.  He was confused though, he could feel something soft beneath him, nothing like the cell he last remembered being in.  Opening his eyes, he found himself back in his Master’s room, chained to his Master’s bed.

“Ssshhh Little One.  I’m here; no one’s ever going to hurt you again.” Jared started to stroke his hair.  Jen tried moving again, tugging his arms.  “Stay still Little One.”

Jen settled down, tears filling his eyes.  “I’ll be good Master, promise.  Please Master?  I’ll be good, promise!  Don’t send me away, I’ll do better, promise.” He wasn’t sure what exactly he was begging for, other than to not be sent back to Lord Alastair.  Tears fell as he tried to nuzzle into Jared and couldn’t.  ‘Cat like, gotta be cat like...,’ running through his mind, ‘Can’t, no more.  Be a good pet.’

“Ssshhh Little One, you’ve done nothing wrong.  I’m not sending you anywhere.  If you don’t settle down I can’t release you.  You need to be still so your wounds don’t open again.” Jared started to lightly stroke his cheek. “  You’ve been out for a few days now, I wanted your back to heal, I had to chain you to the bed so you wouldn’t move and reopen all of your wounds, you keep moving in your sleep.”

Jensen started to panic at the thought of making his Master upset with him, “Sorry Master, sorry.  I’ll be a good pet, promise!”  Jensen instantly clamped his mouth shut, eyes widening in fear, as memories of Alastair punishing him for shouting about Jared being his Master.  Good pets didn’t talk.  Bad pets who talked were beaten.

“Little One, I’m not mad at you.”  Jared tried to softly explain again, gently stroking the tattoo on Jen’s cheek. “  You aren’t my pet.  I never wanted a pet.  I want my good, beautiful boy.  Lay still Little One.”  When Jensen stilled his movements Jared reached out and unfastened the cables holding his wrists and ankles in place.  He then reached for a jar laying on the nightstand, sitting on the bed next to Jen.  “This might hurt Little One, but I need to put this on your back to help it heal, don’t move.”

Jensen just nodded at his Master.  He jumped a bit, and whimpered at his Master’s first touch.  The salve he was spreading on his back was cold, and stung in places.  But he was a good boy, and held still.  He tried to hold back the whimpers, but it just hurt too much.

“I’m sorry Little One.  This is my fault.  You’re my good boy.  I thought you were safe.”  Jared growled, and sat down on the bed next to Jen. “  When I came back you were gone.  I couldn’t find you.”

Jensen carefully nuzzled into his Master’s thigh, getting as close to his Master as he could.  He wanted to wrap himself around his Master; he knew that Jared would keep him safe.  It was only a few minutes later when Jared got up off the bed.  Jensen whimpered, and looked over to his Master.

“Can you sit up for me Little One?”  Jensen nodded, and carefully turned himself over, wincing as he sat up.  Everything still hurt, but not as much as before.  “Good boy Little One.  This may hurt, but we need to get you dressed."

Jared helped dress Jen in shorts and a loose fitting shirt.  “Such a good boy for me.  Can you stand up Little One?”  Jensen moved his legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up slowly.  He lasted all of two seconds before his legs gave out on him and he crumpled to the floor.  Jared quickly swept him up into his arms, and out of their rooms.

Jen wanted to ask his Master where they were going, but he was scared to say anything, let alone ask what was going on.  He didn’t want to make his Master mad; he didn’t want to be sent away again.  He was going to do everything possible to stay by his Master’s side. 

Jared quickly walked out of the mansion, and stepped into a waiting car.  Jen whimpered, tears falling from his eyes as his mind raced through the implications of being in a car.  Was his Master taking him back to the slave auction?  Was Jen being given away to someone?  Had he been sold because he was damaged, no longer the pretty slave his Master had bought?  Or worse, was he taking him off to be Lord Alastair’s slave? 

Jen tried to get out of his Master’s arms to kneel between his knees, but was stopped by Jared’s refusal to let him go.  Jen whimpered thinking he’d already made his Master mad.  “Ssshhh Little One, I’m happy you remember where you belong, but I want you to rest.  Put your head on my shoulder and sleep.” Jen snuggled into his Master, gently laying his head on his Master’s shoulder, and closed his eyes.  He was still tired, and drifted off to sleep.

It wasn’t long before he was gently woken up by his Master.  “Little One, wake up.” Soft fingers were running through his hair.  “Come on Little One, open your pretty eyes for me.”  Jared’s hands stroked Jensen from the top of his head down his back.  He gently guided Jen to his spot on the floor of the car, between his knees.  He clipped a leash onto his collar. 

Jen whimpered, begging with his eyes for his Master to keep him close, and not give him away.  “I know Little One, but we’re out in public, you must be on a leash.”  Jared opened the door and stepped out, motioning for Jen to follow behind him.  When he did, one of the ever-present guards gently picked him up, and followed closely behind Jared.

Jensen glanced around whimpering, before looking at the ground again.  He was sure the rules were still in place.  He was back at the courthouse.  He hoped he was wrong, everything pointed to his Master giving him away.  Why else would his Master have brought him back here? 

He was surprised when they stopped in one of the courtrooms to find it almost empty, at least compared to his own trial.  His Master led them to a chair with a cushion placed on the floor near it.  The guard gently placed him on the cushion at his Master’s feet, then stepped back behind them.  Jen knelt as best as he could, rubbing his head on his Master’s leg.  Jared reached out and laid his hand on Jen’s head.  “Ssshhh Little One, none of that, you aren’t a pet.  It’s fine if you want to rest your head here.”  Jen hid his face in Jared's thigh, and wrapped an arm around his leg, holding on as tightly as he dared.

Everyone became silent as Lord Alastair was brought in.  Jen whimpered and wished he could crawl into his Master’s lap.  Or better yet, be far far away from the scary man. 

“Lord Alastair, you have been brought before us today on charges of severely damaging and attempting to steal the personal body slave of His Grace, Lord Padalecki.  It has been determined that you conspired with Slave Sheppard Peligrino to obtain Slave Ackles illegally from the Slave pen at House Padalecki.  Slave Sheppard Peligrino has already been dealt with.  What do you have to say in your defense?”

Jensen couldn’t believe what he had heard.  He looked up at his Master, questions running rampant through his mind, but knew he couldn’t do or say anything right now.  His Master really did want him, and hadn’t given him to Lord Alastair.  He hadn’t done anything to upset his Master. 

The rest of the trial happened in a blur.  Jensen was made to stand up and show the marks that were lingering on his back, photos were shown of what his back looked like before it had started to heal.  The whole time his Master was at his side, never once letting go of the leash attached to his collar, and was constantly touching him.  Most of the time his Master would run his fingers through his hair soothingly.

It was over quickly.  Alastair was stripped of all of his lands and titles, and sentenced to endure the same punishment as Jensen, followed by death.  Jensen relaxed, knowing that there was no way for him to ever be touched by Alastair again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever went smoothly on a family trip, something always went wrong.

Jensen was still in shock at the result of the trial.  When his Master told him they would be going to Alastair’s punishment, Jensen turned an interesting shade of green a started to whimper.  He didn’t want to watch anyone being tortured, let alone executed, but he would watch if his Master wanted him to.

When they reached the punishment area designated by the court, Jared was settled into a chair with a cushion at his feet for Jensen.  Jared reached down to run his fingers through Jensen’s hair.  “If it gets too much, close your eyes and rest.  You’re still recovering from what that bastard did to you.”

 Jen smiled shyly up at his Master, “Thank you Master.”

 Jared smiled back at him, his hand stroking Jen from the crown to as far down Jen’s back as he could reach.  There was an audible chatter running through the room as they waited for the punishment to begin.  The room fell silent as the former Lord Alastair was led into the room.  He was stripped of all his clothes as the judgment was once again read, in detail.  Jared was then asked to stand.  He was then asked if he wanted to administer the punishment, as was his right.  Jared took one look at Jensen and declined. 

The former Lord Alastair was strung up by his wrist and ankles to two poles placed in the center of the courtyard.  Jensen watched, kneeling at his Master’s side, as a paddle was used on Alastair’s ass.  The only sound Jensen could hear was the loud thwacking of the paddle as it struck Alastair’s flesh.  Alistair didn’t utter a single sound as he was repeatedly struck.  When the whip was brought out Jensen closed his eyes.  He couldn’t watch.  The first few strokes only brought grunts of pain from Alastair.  When he started to shriek in pain, Jensen flinched and stroke buried his face in his Master’s thigh.  After every stroke had been delivered, Alastair was asked if he had any last words, “It should have been mine.” was all he said.  Jensen let out a whimper at his words. 

Soon it was over.  Jensen kept his eyes tightly shut, shaking until he was picked up, and carried by the guard back to the car.  Jensen settled onto his knees on the floorboard, waiting for his Master to get in the car. 

He waited for only a few moments before his Master joined him in the car.  Jensen just looked up at him, begging with his eyes to be held.  Jared settled into the seat, and pulled Jensen up into his lap, “Mine.  My good boy.”  He held him tightly to his chest.  “Never again Little One.  Never going to let there be any chance of anyone taking you from me.  You Are Mine.  Rest now Little One.”  Jensen laid his head on Jared’s chest, next to his heart and drifted off to sleep.

Jensen didn’t remember any of the trip back to their rooms.  He woke when Jared laid him gently on his bed.  “Hello Little One,” Jared smiled at him, stroking him lightly on the cheek.  “Let’s get you out of those clothes.”  Jared quickly and efficiently stripped Jen of the clothes he had worn to the trial.  “Much better.  Lay on your stomach Little One.”

Jensen quickly lay on his stomach.  “Need to put this on your back one last time.”  Jared gently rubbed the salve onto his back.  When he was done, he cleaned his hands and went to the cupboard.  Jensen whimpered at the thought of his Master grabbing one on of the paddles and using it on his ass, he wasn’t sure he could handle it just now.  “Ssshhh Little One, just getting your plug.”  Jensen settled down knowing that he wasn’t going to be paddled just yet.  Jared settled down on the bed next to him, started to gently rub his ass.  “Relax for me Little One, that’s it.  Good boy.”  His finger started to rub around Jen’s hole.  Jen relaxed into his touch, “That’s it my good boy, relax for me, let me in.”  Jared’s fingertip slipped into his hole.

Jared had started to gently work a finger in and out when he felt it.  His ass was leaking.  “M Master?”  Jen started to tense up.  “Master, something’s wrong.  I’m wet ...”

Jared chuckled, “Nothing’s wrong Little One, it’s supposed to do that.  I had them perform the modification early while they had you under repairing your back.”  Jared kept working his finger in and out of Jen’s hole, and started to run his other hand up and down as much of Jen’s back as he could reach.  “I know Little One, you’ll get used to how it feels."

Jen whimpered as his Master worked another finger into his hole.  His ass leaking was a weird feeling.  He wasn’t sure how long it was going to take to get used to it, if he ever would.  His Master worked a third finger into his hole.  When he finally pulled his fingers out, he slipped the plug in, “There Little One, all done,” and patted Jen’s ass.  “How’s your back feeling?”

“A little sore Master.”  If he was being truly honest it ached pretty bad, but he didn’t want his Master to think badly of him, for any reason.  He didn’t want to be sent away for any reason.

“Sit up Little One.”  Jen carefully turned over, and sat up as his Master walked into the bathroom.  A couple of minutes later he came back out with a glass of water and a pill.  “Take this Little One.”  Jen quickly swallowed the pill, and drank down the water.  “Good boy Little One.”  Jared stroked his hair, and lent down to kiss his forehead.  “My beautiful, good boy.  I’ve got to go for a little bit.  I want you stay in bed and rest.  If you have to use the bathroom I want you to get back in bed quickly, no opening doors understand Little One?”

“Yes Master, I’m to stay in bed and rest as much as possible, and to not open any doors.”  Jen said quietly.  “Master?” he asked quietly biting on his lip.

“Hhmm Little One?  Is there something you need?  “Jared asked, looking worried.

Jen shook his head, “No Master, it’s just ...  Can I go with you?  Please Master?  I’ll be a good ...” He closed his eyes, he’d almost called himself a pet, and his Master said he wasn’t a pet, but a boy.  His Master’s good boy.  “I’ll be good, promise!

“No Little One.  I can’t take you with me.  Lie down now, and give me your ankle.” 

Jen quickly did as he was told lying on his stomach.  “Be good and rest.  Stay as still as possible, there are still a couple of spots on your back I’m worried about.  Do you need me to fasten you to the bed to keep you still?”

Jen shuddered, “NO!  Please Master, I’ll be good.”

“Alright Little One.  I shouldn’t be gone for too long.  Rest.”

Jen smiled at him, “Yes Master.”  His Master pulled the blankets up over him.  Jen felt like a little kid, reminded of when he was little and his parents would tuck him in.  A small smile graced his face.  Jared leaned down and kissed his forehead again, before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Jen sighed.  It figured.  He had to pee.  He carefully threw the covers off himself and carefully made his way to the bathroom.  Every few steps he took made the plug in his ass move, he was used to that by now.  What he wasn’t used to was how wet his ass felt.  He hoped the plug would keep all of what he assumed was some kind of lube in his ass, and not running down his legs.  He’d die of embarrassment, he just knew he would.

He was washing his hands, and caught it in the corner of his eye.  He smiled at what he saw.  He wasn’t wearing the training collar anymore, the silver one was back.  No more shocks!  He leaned closer to the mirror and frowned; there was writing on the collar.  He couldn’t read it, but he did recognize his Master’s crest from the tattoo on his cheek.  Maybe he could ask his Master about it later.  He tried looking at his back.  It took a little finagling of the medicine cabinet mirror, and him sitting his ass, tenderly, on the counter.  What he saw made him shudder.  There were too many thin red lines to count, and a few scabs left.  He must have been out longer than a few days.  Either that or the medicine on Jadoon was awesome!  He shut the medicine cabinet, and looked down at the counter, scared at what he might find.  He sighed in relief as he found nothing.

He yawned as he crawled back in bed, and covered himself back up.  The pain meds must be kicking in, suddenly he was very tired.  He couldn’t believe he was sleepy again, because apparently he had slept through the last few days, including some weird kind of ass surgery.  He hoped his Master would be back soon, was the last thought running through his mind before he drifted off to sleep.

_He was back in the slave pen, laying on the cold cement, ice-cold water running down his face.  His ass was burning, and his hole hurt something fierce from the plug in his ass being shoved in every time he was beaten.  “Master?” he cried, wondering what he had done to be taken back to the pen.  It wasn’t his Master who answered; it was HIS voice he heard._

_“Now, now pet, that’s another 20 for speaking without permission.  Bad pets talk, good pets are silent, and stay in position.  You have three seconds to get back into position before I double your punishment, again.”  He could hear the smirk in Alastair’s voice._

_Struggling to get on his hands and knees, he heard the swish of air as the paddle came down, hard, on his ass.  He screamed in pain as he was knocked to the hard, wet floor again, his hands and knees giving out on him.  Again.  At least he managed to not quite face plant this time, he’d managed throw one of his arms in front of him.  He had lost track of how many times Alastair had hit him with the paddle, knocking him on his face.  Before tonight he would have said that his Master had beaten him, but not anymore.  His Master had given him a gentle love tap compared to what Alastair was doing to him._

_“Who do you belong to pet?”  Alastair asked in a cold voice._

_“Lord Padalecki,” was the answer Jen managed give between gasps of air._

_“Wrong answer pet.  String him up.”_

_“NO!!  You aren’t my Master!  Lord Padalecki owns me, not you!” he yelled._

_He tried to struggle, and kept yelling “NO!” as two burly slaves grabbed his wrists, attaching chains to them.  When they finished with his wrists, they each took an ankle and attached them short chains connected to rings on the floor.  One of the slaves walked in front of him and pulled on a lever.  Jen was being pulled up by his wrists.  The slave let go of the lever when Jen was dangling and barely on his tiptoes._

_“I should gag you pet, but I like hearing your screams.”  Alastair walked around to the front of Jensen.  He reached out a hand and ran finger down Jen’s cheek, scowling at Jen’s tattoo, scratching at it.  “This is going to have to go.  You belong to me now pet, you should be wearing MY marks.”_

_Jen shook his head in denial.  “Oh yes pet.  MINE.”  He held out his hand to the slave Sheppard, who put a whip in it.  A seriously nasty looking whip.  He flicked the whip out, almost lazily and Jen heard the loud crack it made.  “Going to leave pretty marks on my pretty pet,” he claimed before walking to Jen’s back once again._

_Jen started screaming when the fist lash hit his back ...._

“Wake up Little One, please.”  His Master begged him.  Jared had picked him up and cradled him in his arms, stroking his back gently.  “Ssshhh Little One, it’s ok.  It’s a dream, just a dream.  I’m here, I’ve got you.”

Jen wrenched his eyes open, staring wildly around the room, biting back the scream in his throat.  And grabbed on to his Master, burying his face into is Master’s neck.  “Sorry Master!  I’ll be good.  Promise, Master I promise.  I’ll be a good boy.  Please, please don’t send me away...” he bawled, tears running down his face.  “Please Master ... I’ll be good, promise.”  He sobbed, repeating his promise over and over.

“Oh no Little One, I’m not sending you away.  I’m never going to send you away.  You are MINE.  No one’s ever going to touch you again.”  Jared ran a hand through Jen’s hair, holding him close to his chest, rocking Jen back and forth, as much as he was able to.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever went smoothly on a family trip, something always went wrong.

It had taken Jared a long time to settle Jen down. He had rocked Jen until he thought Jen had cried himself to sleep, every time he had tried to lay Jen to down to rest on the bed Jen would tighten his arms around Jared’s neck and wouldn’t let go, muttering “no,” “please,” and “good boy” into Jared’s chest. He had finally carried him into the bathroom and sat with him awkwardly on the edge of the tub to start a bath. Jared hoped it would help to relax his little one.

“Little one, I’m going to put you down for just a moment. Not going anywhere.” Once the tub was filled enough, he turned off the taps and pried Jen loose, gently settling him in the tub. Jen tensed his body all over, ready to bolt out of the tub after his master if he left his sight, no matter the consequences. He never wanted to be away from his master again. His master was gentle and cared for him; would never beat him just because he liked the sounds he made. “Scoot forward little one so I can get in too.” Jen quickly scooched as far forward in the tub as he could, never taking his eyes off of his master, craning his neck around as he moved forward.

His master quickly stripped, and slid in behind Jen, pulling him in close, Jen relaxed just a bit. “That’s it little one, close your eyes, and relax for me.” Jared grabbed a washcloth off of the side of the tub, soaped it up, and started washing Jen gently. After a few moments he asked, “Want to tell me what that was all about?”

Jared’s movements had relaxed him, but he tensed back up at the request. Jensen really didn’t want to tell his master, but it sounded more like an order than a request. “I ... I was back there ... hanging by my wrists ...” Jen closed his eyes, tears forming in the corners, and whispered his entire nightmare, how he thought Alastair had come back for him, that his master had given him away again. How scared he was that it was real, it had felt so real.

“He’s gone Jensen.” Jensen opened his eyes and stared at his master. His master had called him by his name. He never did that. The only time he had called him by name was when he was in trouble. He was his master’s little one, not Jensen or even Jen anymore. “He won’t ever be coming back little one. I will never send you away. You are MINE.”

Jen looked into his master’s eyes. What he saw there startled him. His master had a fierce, possessive look to his eyes, like he would never let him go. Jen smiled, and relaxed even more into his master’s arms. He was safe, as long as his master was around.

A while later, after they had been thoroughly scrubbed, soaked, and left wrinkled. Jared pulled Jen out of the tub and dried them both off. “I don’t know about you little one, but I’m starving. Let’s see what Sam brought us tonight.” He wrapped a robe around himself and led Jen out to their table.

Jen knelt quietly next to his master, opening his mouth to accept bites every time his master tapped at his jaw. “Such a good boy for me.” Jared smiled down at him. “I was so proud of you today little one, you did so well all through the trial and execution.” Jared uncovered the last plate. “Huh, never seen these before. Looks like Sam’s trying some kind of new cookie out on us.”

Jen peeked up over the table to look at the cookies sitting on the plate, and grinned. “They’re Snickerdoodles master. They’re my favorite kind of cookie.”

Jared gave him a startled look, “How did you get Sam to make these for you? It took me over a year to get her to make apple pie.” Jen just tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Jared took a small bite of the cinnamon and sugar coated cookie. “These are good little one.” He broke off a piece and fed it to Jen, who moaned at the taste.

“Almost as good as the ones I used to make with my sister.” Jen smiled sadly at all the memories flashing through his mind, of all the times that he and Mac had made cookies. They eventually had to start making two different kinds of cookies. They had fought over what kind to bake every time. He wanted snickerdoodles, she wanted chocolate chip. It worked out better when they made the two different batches anyway, between them they ate about half of the dough, so they actually baked about one full batch of cookies.

Jared reached down and ran a hand through his hair, noticing how still and withdrawn his little one had become. “How are you feeling little one? Any pain? Lean forward for me, let me get a look at your back.”

“There’s a little bit of pain, not much master,” Jen replied as he leaned forward.

Jared ran his hand lightly along his back, arching an eyebrow at Jen when he hissed as Jared touched a set of overlapping lines that hadn’t faded yet.

“Come on little one. One more pain pill for you, then time for bed.”

Jen followed his master obediently back to the bedroom, and looked around for his bed as he went towards the cabinet automatically. He didn’t see it anywhere. “Where are you going little one?” His master asked as he came back from the bathroom with a pill and a glass of water.

Jen stopped, blushed, and dropped his head. “To get the paddle master, I still owe you three nights of getting my ass spanked.” He said quietly.

Jared sat on the edge of the bed, “Come here little one.” Jensen quickly went to kneel between his master’s knees, hanging his head. “Look at me,” pulling Jen’s head up, “Why were you being punished little one?”

“Because I ran from you master.” He fought his instinct to drop his head, knowing he was supposed to be looking at his master.

“That’s right. Do you remember what I said would happen if you ever ran from me again?”

“Yes master, I would be hunted down and taken back to the slave center, where they would punish me, then given back to you for further punishment, or sell me to someone else.”

“Are you ever going to run from me again?”

“No master,” he shook his head vigorously.  
        
“With all that’s happened in the last few days I think you’ve more than learned your lesson, and that you’ll never run from me again. I don’t think I need to reinforce it anymore little one.”

Jen smiled up at his master, “Thank you master.”

Jared tapped Jen’s jaw. Jen automatically opened his mouth, Jared popped the pain pill into his open mouth, and handed him the glass of water. Jen gratefully took a couple of swallows, grimacing at the chalky taste left on his tongue. Didn’t seem to matter what planet you were on pain pills still tasted chalky and gross.

Jared stood up and pulled off the robe he had been wearing while they ate dinner, throwing it onto a chair in the corner. He pulled the covers down before reaching down to pull Jen up. “Come on little one, in you go.”

“Master?” he asked quietly, hoping he understood his master correctly.

“Unless you’re being punished, you will be sleeping in my bed. Now get in and scoot over.”

Jen smiled at Jared, “Yes master, thank you.”

He had scooched over to the almost edge of the bed before he heard his master sigh. “Not so far little one, come here.” Jared held his arms open, and Jen quietly scooted back into them. “That’s better little one.” Jared kissed the back of his head. “Get some sleep now. I’ve got you.” He mumbled drowsily.

Jen obediently closed his eyes; figuring sleep would be a long time coming after the nightmare he’d had during his afternoon nap. He was grateful for being able to sleep in a bed again. He hadn’t realized how much he had taken sleeping in a bed for granted. After sleeping on a pallet here, and a pathetic excuse for a cot at the slave center, he was more than grateful to sleep in his master’s bed.  
Random thoughts were running through his head, keeping him awake. Soon, it’ll be soon that his master takes his ass. He couldn’t believe that his master had waited this long. He wondered what his master’s favorite color was, he couldn’t figure it out. He wore different colors, and there didn’t seem to be a color theme to their rooms. These counted as his rooms too right? Maybe he’d ask him tomorrow. Wasn’t there something else he was going to ask? He hoped it wouldn’t hurt too much. He remembered the conversation he’d had with his friend Rory about how painful his first time had been. He wondered what his family was doing. Did they miss him? Who’s Misha, that was it... He drifted off to memories of the last time he and Mac had fought over making cookies, a slight smile on his face.

Jensen woke up to his master’s hips and cock grinding into his ass, and one arm wrapped tightly around him, holding him close to his master’s chest. Jared’s other hand drifted down to get a grip on Jen’s cock, stroking him lightly. Jared chuckled as Jen started to squirm and pant as he held him tightly. He kissed and nibbled his way across the back of Jen’s neck. “Good morning little one, are you awake now?” he whispered into Jen’s ear before nibbling on it.

“Morning master.” He tried to sound coherent, but it came out as more of a squeak when Jared’s grip tightened around his dick. Jen gasped as he felt his ass get slightly wet around the plug that was still in there. He had forgotten about the ass surgery. “Master...” he didn’t know how to tell his master that his ass was wet, and getting wetter the more his master played with his dick. His master must have known though, because he chuckled, and took the arm holding his chest away to start playing with the plug in his ass. Twisting it back and forth and pulling it out a bit before pushing it back in.

Jen whined in protest as Jared let go of his dick, pulling the plug out of Jen’s ass, and tossing it off the side of the bed. Throwing what was left of the covers off of them, he flipped Jen onto his back and got two of his fingers deep into Jen’s hole working them in and out, spreading his hole open. “So wet for me, my beautiful boy.” He had Jen pretty worked up when he pulled his fingers out of Jen’s ass, and pulled his arms over his head, having him grip the slats on the headboard. “Keep them there,” he growled at Jen,”don’t let go.”

“Master?” Jen looked at his master, not quite understanding what he had done wrong for his master to growl at him.

“It’s ok little one, don’t wanna hurt you.” Jared leaned down and started to lick at the tattoo on Jen’s chest. “MINE.” Jen relaxed a little, knowing his master didn’t want to hurt him helped. He thought he knew what was coming, and it scared him a little, because his master’s cock wasn’t small. He could barely fit it in his mouth. And his knot was even wider. His master was going to try to fill his small hole with his huge dick. He didn’t know how it was going to fit. He knew it was going to hurt. A lot.

His master licked his way down his chest, stopping every now and then to suck a mark into his skin. Each time growling, “Mine.” Jen couldn’t help giggling as his master licked and nibbled on his sides, he was extremely ticklish.

Jared growled at Jen when he noticed Jen’s hands starting to loosen. “Keep your hands where I put them, or I will keep them in place for you.” Jen closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and renewed his grip on the slats, determined not to piss off his master. He really didn’t want to know how his master planned on keeping his hands in place. His master started to lick him again, pausing every now and then to suck or nibble a mark into his skin and growl, “mine.”  
        
Jen had lost himself in the sensations his master was causing, and his eyes flew open as he felt his master’s tongue on his dick. He moaned at the sensations running through his body with each swipe of his master’s tongue. All thoughts of his master’s orders to keep his hands in place flew right out of his mind when his master took all of him into his mouth, and let go of the headboard.

Jared stopped what he was doing, reached above Jen to the corners of the bed, and pulled on the cables hidden at the corners, clipping them to Jen’s wrist cuffs.

Jen started to tug his wrists, “Master please. I’ll be good promise. Won’t move again. I’ll be a good boy,” tears started to form in his eyes, “I’m your good boy, please...”

Jared put a finger on Jen’s lips to quiet him. “You are my good boy. Don’t want to hurt you, gotta keep you still when I knot your ass. Don’t get want you to pull away, or you’ll get hurt. Trust me little one.” He leaned down and kissed Jen gently on the lips.

“Be good, I’ll be good master, promise...”

“I know little one.” He reached over Jen’s head to grab a couple of the pillows. “Lift your ass up for me.” Jen did, and Jared put the pillows under his ass. Once he had Jen where he wanted him Jared slipped two fingers back into Jen’s ass, and leaned down to kiss him.

It was the first time his master had actually kissed him. He had kissed his forehead before, but never on the lips. It was a real kiss tongue and all. Between his master kissing him, stroking his dick, and the fingers in his ass he thought he was going to lose his mind. His ass was getting so wet. His master’s finger kept hitting that one spot inside his ass that made him see stars. “Please master ... please ...” He wasn’t sure what he was begging his master for, if he wanted him to stop, or keep going.

Jared licked into Jen’s mouth again, Misha how he loved the taste of his little one. He was never going to get enough of his little one. He kept stroking his little one’s dick, bringing him to the edge, knowing the best time to enter his little one was just as he came. He knew Jen was getting close. He licked up Jen’s neck, nibbling on his ear, and whispered, “Come for me little one.”

“Master...” Jen cried out as he came all over his master’s hand and his own stomach. He blushed as he felt more of the slick in his ass, oozing out his hole around his master’s fingers. His master pulled his fingers out of his dripping hole, and then slowly rocked his cock into his ass.

“So tight, so good.” he murmured, spreading Jen’s legs further apart and pushing them up towards his chest,  holding them in place, giving  himself more room, slowly rocking his dick in even deeper. He leaned down and started licking Jen’s nipples. He didn’t know how long he’d be able to control himself. His little one just felt so good around his dick, so nice and tight, and oh so slick. “My good boy, my perfect boy. MINE!” He was all the way in his boy’s ass. He held still for a moment, leaning down to start lapping at Jen’s mouth again, giving him just a minute to adjust to his dick.

Jared started to rock in and out of Jen again, slowly at first, then he picked up the pace. “Mine, mine, my beautiful boy.” He started to really pound into Jen’s ass. All the little noises his little one was making were driving him wild. He knew he’d found his little one’s prostate when the noises changed from little moans to a near scream. He could feel his knot starting to form. He changed his rhythm and started to grind his dick into Jen’s ass, trying to slip his knot into his little one’s ass with the least amount of pain.  
        
Jen had never felt so full, even with the biggest plug. He was surprised by how little his master’s huge dick had hurt going into his tiny hole. He had expected to feel like he had been torn apart, instead it had burned just a bit more than when he had a plug put in his ass. He moaned as his master hit that one spot again, and again. “Please ...” he begged, he couldn’t believe how good it felt with his master hitting _that_ spot. His cock had become hard again. Then he felt something else pushing at his hole, trying to get in. He knew it was his master’s knot working its way in and out of his ass. “Hurts, master... please stop...” he tried to beg his master to let him go, and started to wiggle and tug his wrists, trying to get away.

“Ssshhh little one,” Jared started to lick into his mouth again, kissing him. “Settle down. I’ve got you.” He held onto Jen’s legs tighter, making sure he didn’t squirm away and get hurt.

His master leaned down and started to suck on his nipples, distracting him from the knot grinding into his hole, slipping in and out. His master’s knot finally slipped into his ass and stayed inside his hole. His master’s knot rubbed against his prostate with every move he made. “Please master,” he begged; hoping his master would allow him to come again, he needed to so bad, he wasn’t going to be able to hold out for very much longer.

“So good little one,” he whispered in Jen’s ear. “Cum for me.”

And he did. He felt his master’s cum flooding his ass, mixing with his own slick. His master kept moving in him for several minutes, spurting him. When he finally stilled his movements eh let go of Jen’s legs and leaned down to kiss him once again.

“Look at me little one,” his master demanded. “I need you to listen very carefully. I’m going to let you loose, but you have to stay still while we’re tied together. If you try to pull away from me my knot could tear you open. Do you understand me little one?”

“Yes master”

“Good boy.” Jared let go of Jen’s legs. And reached above him to release his wrists. “My good boy. Hold on to me little one.”

Jen reached above him and wrapped his arms around his master. Jared carefully rolled them until Jensen was lying on top of him. “Rest little one.” He ran his fingers through Jen’s hair.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever went smoothly on a family trip, something always went wrong.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Things are going well here.  I’m learning a lot from my tutors and Lord Padalecki. I’m starting to read and write in Jadoonian, so soon I’ll be more of a help to my Master.  I’ll be able to be more of an assistant to him._

_Sam is teaching me how to cook.  She’s pretty awesome in the kitchen, although I don’t make as much of a mess as Mac and I did when we made cookies. I still eat some of the cookie dough, and the first time i did that around Sam she looked at me like I was crazy, right up till I made her try some. Now I have to fight her for a bite. She’s also a great person to talk to._

_Tell Coach Hugh that Chris has me working harder than he ever did.  If I were to be back on Earth and compete in the mile I’d probably take first! Chris has me doing alot of the same drills that Coach Hugh had me doing once I described them. He has me doing a 500 with buckets every practice, sometimes with ankle weights. My legs are always tired at the end of practice. I only wish that there were more people to practice with, I miss doing relays. Master said that he’s going to look into me competeing again. He didn’t know if slaves were able to compete. I hope I’ll be able to, I miss it._

_When you get a chance will you send me a few of my books? Master said I could have a few if you would send them. The Talisman, Black House, and The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy would be awesome._

_Tell everyone I said Hi, and that I miss them.  Tell Mac and Josh that I love them. I love you both so very much!_   
_Jen_

Jen smiled as he finished his letter to his parents and set it on the table for his Master to read.  It was only recently that his Master let him write to his parents.  He hoped that one day he’d be allowed a visit from them, or to take his master to Earth and show him where he’d grown up.

When Sam came in with a tray Jen glanced at the clock, and went to kneel at the door.  He only had a couple of minutes before his Master would be back for lunch.

“Hey Sam.” Jen smiled up at her.

Sam smiled back at him. “Hey Jensen. How’s your day going?”

“Good. Chris had me doing laps with buckets till I was so tired I thought I’d drown. How’s your day going?”

“Not too bad. I’m thinking about making a pie for desert tonight.  Apple or Cherry?”

Jen thought about it for a moment. “Apple please. Anyway we can get ice cream too?” He asked with puppy dog eyes. “Please, Sam.?” He knew she’d do almost anything he asked.

“We’ll see.” She winked at him as she walked back out the door.

The last six months had been a big adjustment for him. He accepted the fact that he was a piece of property.  He was grateful for who his master was. He rarely had nightmares about the time that he thought he had been given to Alastair anymore. When he did have them his master soothed him for as long as it took.

His life had settled into a routine for the most part.  Six mornings out of seven he spent in some form of exercize with Chris. Three days he spent swimming, two were in a general workout in the gym, and the last was spent running around the grounds. He’d come back, get cleaned up and be ready for his Master’s return from work.

His afternoons were spent in what he refered to as ‘slave school’. One day a week he spent with Sam learning to cook. Three days he spent being tutored in everything Jadoon - politics, behavior, history, etc. The other three days he spent with his master, mostly laying at his feet and resting on a cushion.

The evenings were spent in other types of lessons. His master spent time teaching him how to be the perfect  body slave. He learned how to please his master in all aspects of life, and not just in bed.

His master was a good man. He took very good care of Jensen, and never hurt him. Sure he paddled his ass every now and then when he did something wrong. But he never hurt him. The sex was awesome! His Master was almost always gentle with him. They usually stayed tied for close to an hour. They usually spent the time chatting about everything, what he had learned that day, his Master’s work, etc.

Overall his life was good, yea he wished he wasn't a slave, but as long as he had his Master everything would be ok.


End file.
